


Crisis on Cadman

by RR4901



Series: The Legend of the Forgotten Ones [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Romance, Gen, How Do I Tag, Major Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, Near Future, Original Character(s), Plans For The Future, Prophetic Dreams, Spiders, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tissue Warning, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/pseuds/RR4901
Summary: The Guardians go to a planet called Cadman. However, in order to complete a mission, they must go through many obstacles.





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, with many more to come. I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Also you might have read the other chapters already I just decided to make it all on one instead.

The Guardians have been relaxing on the Milano, well, relaxing as much as possible when your job is guarding the galaxy. Star-Lord was adjusting his cassette collection, meanwhile thinking about which song to play next. Gamora and Drax were training near the kitchen. Rocket was in the Engine Room adjusting some of his guns with Groot with him. They haven’t had a mission or a bounty for a few days now. Until today. 

Gamora was helping Drax fight against a swordsman when the Collector called. “Guys get up here, someone is calling us.” Gamora yelled. 

“Quill you answer it.” Rocket replied. “I’m in the middle of something.” 

Peter then responded “I get there in a minute.” Peter was used to the raccoon member by now, if he wasn’t well that was a problem. As he got up he walk past the Engine Room and yelled, “This could have taken two seconds Rocket.” As Peter got closer to the monitor he saw who was called and got almost fully excited. “Guys, get down here,” He then yelled. 

“Who is contacting us at this time?” Drax asked. 

“The Collector,” Peter said, “Rocket get up here. I think you would want to hear this too.” As Quill prepared the surrounding area for the call, Rocket came up with Groot trailing behind him. 

“Why would the Collector be calling us?” Rocket then said. Rocket got to the mission station when Peter accepted the call. 

“Hello Collector, what gifts us with your presence?” Peter asked him. This was one of the only times Peter was serious, and he wouldn’t be serious if the situation didn’t call for it. 

“Yes, thank you. I wouldn’t bother coming to you if I wasn’t desperate.” He talked in an almost British accent, elegant yet snobby. 

As the Guardians got over the embarrassment that was handed to them by the Collector Gamora piped up: “What do you want?” 

“Ah, straight to business as usual Gamora,” the Collector responded, “I have a task for you, something only you can do.” 

Rocket whispered to Groot, “because we are expendable.” 

“Following a string of robberies at my main collection,” he continued, “I have decided to ask you to take and defend a relic at the Warrior” 

“We will take this relic from this Warrior you speak of!” Drax then intervened. 

“Drax maybe it is better to hear what he has to say before agreeing.” Peter said. 

“That is all the information I am giving you,” the Collector then said. Seeing the shock on their faces he then continued, “that is all I am telling you because of the thief. He has stolen things far older than me, and this relic is older than all of the other relics he has. I trust that you would keep this thief at bay if you meet him. If you do meet the thief then bring him along with the relic-“ 

“How much are you paying us?” Rocket then interrupted. 

The Collector took a deep, slow breath before responding, “One bullion units” 

“Holy shit!” Peter yelled. 

“Each,” the Collector then finished. 

“Yeah if any of you have a problem with that get ready to be shot.” Rocket said as he pulled out one of his guns. 

“Are we taking this?” Peter asked turning away from the Collector. 

Drax pounded his fist against the table and responded, “Yes, this ‘Warrior’ will meet their end along with anyone who stands in our way.” 

“I’m in,” Gamora responded. 

“Groot you better be in,” Rocket said turning to face Groot. 

“I am Groot,” the tree responded. 

“He said yes,” Rocket told Quill.

“Excellent,” The Collector said, “and I trust you will get the relic, it will look exquisite it my collection.” The Collector ended the message, leaving the Guardians pleased with themselves. 

Before they went back to what they were doing, Quill asked them: “Where are we going?” 

“To battle a Warrior,” Drax said. 

“Yeah I don’t think it is that.” Gamora said, “He said that he has been robbed, so why would he say something about its specific location?”

“So then we have to figure out what planet means Warrior” Peter then said. 

“Exactly,” Gamora responded. “The planet in question…” 

“...is called Cadman.” Rocket said as he walked to the main panel. “It’s an off the record prison planet that several Empires made to put the worst of the worst.” Rocket continued as he got information on the Planet on the panel. “The meaning of the Cadman is Warrior.” Rocket then finished. 

“How do you know this?” Peter then asked. 

Rocket replied sarcastically, “is there any prison that I have not been to? Only in this case, almost the whole planet is a prison.” Once he finished the had the coordinates up and ready to go. 

“It’s on the outer rim of the Galaxy so people can easily avoid it.” Gamora then said.

“Right, I’ll go put that in-“ Peter started. 

“I’ll do that humie, me and Groot have to talk,” Rocket interrupted. 

As him and Groot went to the cockpit, Peter got up and said. “Well, meeting adjourned, you can take five.”

Drax then said questionly “what do you want me to take five of?” 

“It’s just a saying man.” Peter responded jokingly. 

As Gamora and Drax went back to their rooms to rest, Peter went to the cockpit where Groot and Rocket was. The cockpit has an upper and lower part. On the upper part, there are three chairs each one set up for the user’s personal standers. On the lower part, there are two chairs set up, one on the left and one on the right, either chair could be used as a pilot’s seat. Rocket is in the chair on the right and Groot is in the walkway connecting both parts. Rocket hasn’t heard Peter come in and continues talking to Groot. 

“I am Groot?” Groot says. 

“No I am not bringing the gun to Cadman,” Rocket then replied. He finally heard Peter come in thanks to his loud footsteps. “Speaking of,” he says, “I am going to work on that gun now.” As Rocket leaves he bumps into Peter. 

“Hey!” Peter responded. He sounded annoyed and whenever he was annoyed Rocket would say something about it, but he just kept walking. Rocket didn’t want to talk about Cadman and his history with it. 

Peter was confused. Usually whenever Rocket does anything like that, he would follow it up with a snarky comment. However right now, nothing. 

“I am Groot?” Groot then asked. 

“What is wrong with Rocket?” Peter replied. 

“I am Groot,” Groot said. 

“So he didn’t tell you?” Peter then said growing in concern.

“I am Groot,” Groot replied. Rocket didn’t tell Groot about what is bothering him, and if Groot didn’t know what was wrong with Rocket, then something major is going on. 

“Thanks Groot,” He then said, and walked out of the cockpit. 

As Peter walked to the Engine Room, he began to wonder: how could he get Rocket to talk about whatever is bothering him, if he never talked to Groot about it? He didn’t figure it out even when he was outside of the Engine Room, and he hesitated to knock. Once he gathered up the courage, he knocked and asked, “Rocket, what’s up? You are acting more shut off than usual.”

“Go away Quill,” Rocket responded. 

Peter wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He started pounding on the door saying, “Rocket, open the door!” and continued pounding the door. 

Rocket, having enough of the noise, shouted “If you don’t stop pounding the door I will test my new gun on you!” 

“What is going on here?” Gamora said as she walked in. 

“Rocket,” she then said, “get out here, right now. And Quill, why are you disturbing him?” 

As Rocket opened the door Peter responded, “because Groot sounded worried about him.” 

Rocket got out of the Engine Room and started saying, “Why do you care about me anyway?”

Peter scoffed and replied, “because unlike you I actually have feelings for others.” 

Rocket growled at him, threatening him to talk some more, and said, “say that again.” His tail was stiffening, and his brows started to scrunch together.

Rocket and Peter just stared into each other’s eyes.

Gamora, knowing the conflict growing said, “Guys,” 

Peter finally said, “Unlike you, I actually have feelings for others.” 

All hell broke loose, Rocket pounced, his teeth digging into Peter’s shoulder. Gamora struggled to get them separated. Eventually she did pull Rocket off of Peter. There was little blood and a small bite mark. 

“Rocket!” Gamora then yelled, “Calm down, and Peter.” 

Peter playing the victim said, “I just got bit!” 

“You pushed him to do that!” She then said.

Rocket started to struggle in the grip of Gamora. He was growling and kept on squirming to escape her grasp. “Let. Me. Go.” he said. 

Gamora then replied, “Don’t try to attack Quill again, ok?”

He scoffed and said, “Fine.” Gamora let go of him, he then continued, “you’re lucky she is here.” 

“Rocket!” Gamora then said. She brought her hand to her ear and then said, “Drax can you come to the Engine Room with a med-kit?” 

“Will do Gamora,” Drax then replied. 

“Quill get in there so we can patch you up,” Gamora then said.

“Sure,” Peter then replied. 

Rocket was surprised and said, “Like hell you are.” 

“What do you mean?” Gamora asked. 

“I’m in the middle of a project, like hell you are going in there and mess things up,” He then replied. 

“More than it already is?” Peter then replied as he walked into the room. 

“Hey!” Rocket yelled. 

“Rocket, it’s a mess in here!” Gamora replied looking around. 

As Peter and Gamora entered, they were kicking wrenches on the ground, trying to get through. 

Peter was shocked and said, “Why is it a mess in here?” He looked up and saw the wires coming out of the ceiling and the panels missing on each wall and continued, “Have you been tearing apart my ship?” He then looked at the workbench and then said, “Have you emptied every single drawer?” Rocket was going to explain, but Peter cut him off saying, “Rocket this is supposed to be one of the cleanest rooms on the ship!”

Rocket, rushing to explain himself, replied, “You know what happens when I work on a new gun.” 

Drax walked into the Engine Room carrying the med-kit. Once he saw the mess, he said, “Rocket, this is a mess.”

Rocket scoffed and replied through gritted teeth, “Yeah I know that Drax.”

“Drax come over here,” Gamora said ussering him towards her and Peter. She started moving some stuff of a chair including a wrench, a drawer and a strange box. “Rocket,” she then said.

“What?” He replied and looked at her. He yelped and grabbed the box from her hands. The box looked like a normal metal box but had a small black button on the top of it and each side held a small camera. 

Rocket started to clean the lenses when Gamora piped up and asked, “Where did you get that?” 

Peter ussering Drax to come to him and patch him up said, “Where did he get what?” Drax sat down next to Peter and started to patch his shoulder up.

“None of your business,” he replied putting the mysterious box in a drawer. His eyes were wide and his ears were near his head. Once he put the box in a safe place he stood there, looking at the drawer. 

“I’ll be right back,” Gamora said as she ran out of room. 

“What is her problem?” Peter said as Drax bandaged his shoulder. 

“Seems like she is stressed.” Drax responded as he tightened Peter’s bandages. 

“Drax,” Peter started, “You’re making it a bit too tight, GAH!!!”

“Sorry,” Drax responded.

“Why are you two still in here?” Rocket asked stepping away from the drawers. “I thought I told you two to get out!” 

“Rocket,” Gamora said as she walked in. She was holding an identical box in her hands. 

Once Rocket saw her, his eyes widened and is ears drooped down a little. He then said, “Where-”

Gamora interrupted him saying, “-from the same person you got it from, the Shadow.” 

Peter had a confused face on and asked, “Who?”

Gamora continued saying, “The person who helped Rocket break out of Cadman.”

“Enough!” Rocket shouted. “I want everyone out of here, now!” 

“But” Peter started.

“NOW!!” Rocket yelled. He was fuming. His tail was bushy and swishing behind him. His ears were back against his head, and had a small growl in his throat. But, in his eyes were telling a different story. 

As everyone left the Engine Room, Gamora looked back and started, “Rocket-”

“OUT!” he replied. 

Once Gamora walked out the door closed. She followed the hall to the main area of the Milano. As she walked away, she could hear Rocket quietly crying behind her. 

The alarm sounded and all the Guardians, excluding Rocket, went up the cockpit.

“What is that?” Drax asked as he sat down in his chair. 

“That must be the alarm when we reach Cadman.” Peter then replied.

“I am Groot?” Groot then asked.

“He won’t be here right now Groot. He needs some alone time,” Gamora then responded. “How is your shoulder Peter?”

“Good, it seems healed up,” he then responded, “is that a ship?”

Where Peter was sitting, a light started to flare up. “Incoming message” it read.

“Guys,” Peter started, “I think we are getting a call from that ship.”

“Pick up,” Gamora said.

Peter accepted the call and said, “Hello, who is this?”

The person on the other side then responded, “This is a private planet, leave immediately. I will not ask again.” He sounded stern, and had an accent that sounded Russian. 

“Look,” Peter started, “we don’t want any trouble we just are looking for a relic on the planet. We aren’t trying to break anyone out.” 

“Are you looking for the Reason Light?” The man asked.

“Is that what we are looking for?” Gamora asked.

“I guess so” Peter responded. 

“How are we supposed to capture light?” Drax asked.

“I guess we find the source.” Peter replied. “So,” he continued talking to the the man, “will you let us pass?” 

After a moment of silence, the man continued, “No.” 

Peter looked up and said, “Connection terminated. What do we do now?”

“We fight our way past these pests and grab our prize!” Drax said. 

“It is not going to be that easy Drax,” Gamora said, “besides-” She stopped. “Quill, put the shields up.”

“What?” he responded.

“I AM GROOT” Groot yelled.

“SHIT” Peter then yelled as he did whatever he could to get out of the ship’s range.

“You can’t get out of range!” Gamora said sitting down in her seat.

“Then what do you want me to do?” Peter then responded irritated. 

“Turn on the shields and the cloaking,” Rocket said as he walked into the cockpit.

“Rocket,” Gamora started

“Not now,” he then replied, “turn on the shields and the cloaking when I say so.”

“Ok,” Peter responded.

The ship started to charge the main cannon.

“One…” Rocket started

The ship’s cannon was almost fully charged.

“Two…” Rocket continued.

The ship was about to fire.

“Three…” Rocket finally said.

The ship fired.

“NOW!” Rocket screamed.

And the world turned into a purple light. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving the blast given to them by a prison ship, the Guardians find themselves attempting to hyjack the ship. However, when Gamora goes against protocol, she’ll reveal what has happened on Cadman. And who the Shadow, and what is his connection with Rocket?

 

“Are we, alive?” Peter said breathing heavily.

“We are,” Rocket responded, “we dodged the blast.”

They dodged the blast in the nick of time. They were now cloaked underneath the ship.

“Can they see us?” Gamora asked looking at the other ship.

“No,” Rocket responded, “the cloaking is too good. They can’t see or detect us.”

“What do we do know?” Peter asked. “Should we go directly to the planet?”  
“No,” Rocket replied. He was looking at a map of the whole planet, “the planet is surrounded by mines in the atmosphere, we’ll need to deactivate them.”

“How would we do that?” Gamora asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Drax then said, “we have to deactivate the ship to make that happen.”

“I am Groot?” Groot asked.

“It would work.” Rocket responded, “we could infiltrate the ship, and shut off the mines inside. I’ll get to a hatch.”

“Alright,” Peter started, “Gamora, Drax, Groot and I will sneak onto the ship and-”

“Where am I in this ‘plan’ of yours?” Rocket Interrupted.

“You need to stay onto the ship and plan an escape,” Peter replied.

“Fine,” Rocket said.

“As I was saying,” Peter continued, “once we get on the ship, we will hit the cockpit and shut down the power. Get out of there and receive our prize.” 

“Outstanding plan.” Drax said. “Let’s get onto that ship.”

“Let’s go.” Gamora stated as she walked out.

Rocket then said, “Gamora.” She stopped in the doorway and looked back when Rocket said, “I’ll be listening.” 

Gamora nodded and walked out, followed by Drax and Groot.

“Rocket,” Peter started, “what do you mean ‘I’ll be listening’” 

Rocket sighed and said, “She knows.” 

Peter sighed and replied, “I didn’t mean what I said back there. I know you care about other people.” He was going to put his hand on Rocket shoulders but thought better of it. “But, you should talk about whatever is bothering you.” And walked out.

Once Rocket knew he was alone, he dared himself to let tears run down his face. 

Peter got down to the hatch. Gamora, Drax and Groot are there, Gamora readying her blade and Drax was adjusting his two blades. Once Drax saw Peter he said, “Star-Lord! Are you ready to plunder?”

Peter laughed and said, “You sound like a pirate Drax.” Drax was about to responded when Peter then said, “Alright, let’s go and shut down those mines.”

As Peter opened the hatch, Gamora readied her blade expecting a fight. But a fight, did not come. All that was opened was a empty hallway. 

Peter put on his mask and said, “Be ready for anything, remember stealth more than anything.” He readied his guns. 

They walked down the hallway, Groot watching their backs, Peter leading them on, and Gamora and Drax ready for anything. The hallway in question resembled the Engine Room whenever Rocket was building something. Panels missing, wires exposed, exposed pipes above head, and a regular metal floor. 

“This place is filthy, how is this a prison?” Drax asked.

“I can’t believe I was going to be brought to a place like this.” Gamora said. 

They then rounded a corner when Drax asked, “What do you mean Gamora?”

“I was going to be locked up here, if it wasn’t for Rocket and the Shadow.” Gamora responded. 

Once she said that, Rocket yelled in the comms saying, “Gamora!” 

She flinched and said, “Well, can’t continue on that.”

Peter then pressed a button on his hip and replied, “now you can, I turned off the comms.”

Gamora took a deep breath and said, “Rocket is not going to be happy about this. Rocket and the Shadow were imprisoned before me. I don’t know much about what happened before I met them, but they seemed close.” She continued as they walked throughout the ship. “Rocket helped him build his own gun, powerful yet small. That’s all I know.” 

Peter, Drax and Groot were surprised. Groot knew Rocket was soft but never knew how soft. Gamora just debunked his comment on Rocket ‘having no feelings for others’. Drax just didn’t know Rocket all that well then. 

After a slight pause, Peter responded, “Should I turn on the comms now?” 

“I am Groot.” Groot responded.

“Before I do,” he continued, “what’s his name?”

“Joseph Rocker,” Gamora then said as Peter turned the coms. Can on.

Peter turned to comms back on. 

“REALLY QUILL?” Rocket shouted, “YOU TURN OFF THE COMMS JUST TO HAVE A ‘HISTORY’ LESSON?”

“Rocket calm down,” Gamora started but she shut up once she said it. 

“Rocket be quiet right now,” Peter said. 

They heard something. Possibly some guards. But it sounded more machine.  

“Hide,” Peter said to the group.

They flattened against the wall letting the guards walk past, but they didn’t walk past them, they just stayed where they were. They looked like they were machines. 

“They’re machines,” Gamora said. “We could get map of this place from them.

“Gamora and Drax,” Peter started, “You each destroy one.”

Drax smiled and said, “will do.”

Drax and Gamora walked up behind them and readied their blades.

Gamora then mouthed to Drax, _now,_ and they both decapitated the bots, letting their bodies fall down to the ground. Gamora picked up a head and inserted a small chip into it saying, “Rocket, can you hack into this?”  
Rocket then laughed and replied, “I already have these codes, this will be a cakewalk.” He paused then said, “It’s a Metaphor Drax.”

“Thanks friend.” Drax replied.

“You all are really close, just a few feet ahead of you.” Rocket then replied.

They continued to the cockpit. As they continued down the hall, the walls became cleaner. They started to gain some panels and the wires started to disappear. Once they got to the doors entering the cockpit, Peter spoke up, “Rocket on my call, open the doors.”  
“Will do,” he replied.

“Groot,” Peter continued, “watch our backs, tell us if there anyone coming. Gamora and Drax, take out as many people as possible. Everyone understand?”  
Gamora and Drax replied saying, “yes.” and Groot replied with his usual “I am Groot.”

Peter readied his guns and said over the coms, “Rocket, open the doors.”

As the doors opened, Peter slipped through the crack and started firing his guns wherever there was a soldier. Once the doors fully opened, Drax ran in for some close combat between some other soldiers, and Gamora started getting into a sword fight with one of the captains. Meanwhile, Groot was setting up a barrier in front of the door. 

Peter flew up above the battle moving throughout the spacious cockpit. He moved in between soldiers punching, kicking, and doing whatever it takes to knock the soldiers down. 

Gamora got the captain on his knees when she said, “Quill, I have the captain, we need to empty the room.”   
“That’s happening Gamora!!” Peter yelled. 

Groot finally got the door covered, and ran out to join the Battle. 

“I am Groot,” he said.

“Groot isn’t sure how long the barrier will hold,” Rocket then said.

“Gamora!” Peter then yelled, “We need your help over here!”

Gamora started to take the captain towards the main council when she said, “In a minute Quill! Now you, I want you to deactivate the bombs.”

“Why should I do that?” The captain responded in his gruff voice. “In fact, any minute now, I’ll be accepting your surrender,” he responded simleing.  
Gamora got up in his face and said in a threatening voice, “how about you do before you have no one else to back you up.”

“GAMORA!!” Peter yelled, “Tie him up and give us some help please.”

Gamora then tied the captain down and said to him, “I’ll be back for you.”

“And I’ll be waiting.” He responded.

“Where do you need me?” She said as she slew guards left and right. 

“Right where you are is fine,” Peter responded as he flew past her. 

“Rahh!” Drax yelled from across the cockpit. 

“I am Groot!” Groot said.

“THE DOOR!!” Rocket then yelled. 

“What about-” Peter started. He was cut off by an explosion coming from the hallway. The barrier that Groot put up was blown apart and guards came swarming in. 

“How do we shut these things off?” Peter then yelled as he shot down more guards.

Gamora ran towards the captain, sword in hand and put her hand around her throat, “How do we shut off the drones?”  
“Easy,” he said, “You just have to kill me in order-”

Gamora ran her blade into his gut where a blue blood started to come out of it. “Done,” she then said as the drones started to deactivate. 

“You just…” Peter started. 

“Sorry,” Gamora said, “It’s this place, it’s making me remember things.”

“Which is why I didn’t want to come with you,” Rocket then said disapprovingly. “Now you guys have to either hack one of the bots or find any other person on there to disable the bombs.” 

“No need,” Drax said as he picked up a drone, “this is a living being.”

“Please,” He said, “I’ll do anything you want just let me go.”

“Disable the bombs,” Gamora told him. 

“I’ll need to go over to the main council to do that,” he responded. 

“Go,” Gamora told him. He moved over to the main council where he passed the Captain’s body. He stepped over the blood and went to work on disabling the bombs. 

Gamora got behind him and asked, “how long should-“

“Done,” He interrupted getting up from the council. “Please let me go.” 

“Kill him and get back to the ship,” Rocket then said.

Peter turned off the coms and said to Gamora, “we are not killing him.”

“What?” He said. “Please don’t kill me, I have a family.Please I just want to see them.”

“Fine,” Gamora responded. 

“Groot,” Peter started, “take him to an escape pod and get back to the ship.”

“I am Groot,” the tree responded taking the crew member out of the cockpit. 

“Let’s head back to the ship,” Gamora responded through gritted teeth.

As they walked back to the ship, Peter asked Gamora, “what’s going on?” 

“I don’t know,” she responded, “I’m just getting a rush of memories.” 

“What memories Gamora?” Drax asked. 

They turned a corner when Gamora answered, “memories of my assassin days.”

As they approached the ship, Peter looked back and saw Groot running towards them. “He’s on his way to his family?” He asked. 

“I am Groot,” Groot responded. 

Peter turned the coms back and said “Rocket, get us out of here and onto the planet surface.” Once finished, Groot, Gamora, Drax and he got lurched backwards as Rocket flew to the planet. 

Rocket came down the cockpit and asked Gamora, “Why is Groot out of breath? What did you guys do with the captive.”

“We let him go,” Peter said. “Why did you want to kill him?”

“Because,” Rocket started, “I would rather not have him reverse whatever he did on the bombs.”

“Well he is on his way to his family,” Peter replied. Once he finished they heard a ring sounding from the cockpit. “What’s that?” He asked. 

“We’re landing,” Rocket replied going up the stairs to the cockpit. “Oh,” he stopped on the stairs and said, “you know who would’ve killed him? The Shadow.” And went up the stairs. 

“Is that true?” Peter asked Gamora as he followed Rocket. 

“I don’t know,” Gamora responded. 

As they got to the cockpit, they looked around and saw a desert. With their ship facing a large cliff with a small cave near the ground. Rocket was sitting in his chair and Peter, Gamora, Drax and Groot we’re entering the cockpit. 

“Is that where we will find our prize?” Drax asked.

“Yes,” Rocket replied getting down from his chair. “It’s a little walk to the source of the light but we’ll get there.” 

Rocket exited the cockpit as Peter said, “we just got up here.”

As the Guardians moved to the hatch, they prepared each of their weapons. Peter then said, “remember, expect resistance.” And opened the hatch. 

As they got out of the ship, Peter looked around. “Is there no one here?” He said.

“Guess not,” Rocket responded. 

The sun started to set As they made their way to the small cave. Halfway there, Drax asked, “is there supposed to someone trying to get this relic?” 

“Yeah but they might be waiting for us to get it first,” Gamora responded as they reached the cave. 

“Well,” Peter started, “no turning back now.” And he entered the cave as the others followed him. 

The inside of the cave was dark and dingy. Stone all across each wall and a small dim light coming from deep within the cave. 

“What is this place,” Peter asked.

They came up to a dead end but saw a crack in the ground with a small weak light coming from it. 

“There,” Peter said when he saw it. 

They all surrounded the crack, Drax and Peter looked down it, Rocket and Gamora however, gripped their weapon tighter. Rocket however, gave his gun a death grip. 

“Is that…” Peter asked. 

“Yes,” Rocket replied fearfully, “it is.”

“Rocket,” Gamora started.

“I’m fine,” he responded, “let’s just get it before someone else comes.” 

“How do we do that?” Peter asked. 

“I am Groot,” Groot responded. 

“Yeah,” Rocket said, “Groot, you grab the source from up here.”

“Can he do that?” Gamora asked. 

“I am Groot,” Groot said. 

“Hey! I thought we took care of that problem!” Rocket said shocked. “Just do what you need to do.”

Groot grew some vines and had them enter the crack. As he did this the others looked around waiting for someone to show up. 

“Do you think someone is going to come,” Drax asked. 

“I don’t know,” Rocket replied, “I’ll check the cameras on the ship just in case.” Before he put his gun on the ground he took a deep breath and set it down. He then went on a small tablet and looked at each camera. 

“Anything?” Peter asked. 

“Nothing,” Rocket replied. “Absolutely nothing. There isn’t anything there. Wait…”

“What,” Gamora asked.

“I’m not receiving anything from the ship,” Rocket said with a worried tone. 

“What?” Peter started. 

“I am Groot!” Groot said as he pulled out a small stone from the crack. The stone looked like a still burning piece of coal with little flakes coming off of it. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Rocket said, “I’ll meet you at the ship.” And he ran off on all fours. 

“Wait! Rocket!!!” Peter said as Rocket disappeared. 

“Come on,” Gamora said as she started to run.

“Groot,” Peter started, “Give me the light.”

Groot gave him the light and ran after Gamora.

As the other Guardians ran out of the cave, they saw Rocket holding his gun towards the darkness. 

“Rocket?” Peter started. 

“Stay right there,” He said into the darkness. He sounded hurt yet fearful of what could come. 

“Rocket what’s going on?” Gamora asked. 

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a lump right in front of Rocket. He pointed his gun towards the lump. 

“Rocket,” Peter asked as he approached Rocket. “What is that.” 

“The Collector’s thief.” He responded. 

Drax walked to the lump and said, “this is the thief? Not that good thoUGH!!!” 

Drax was thrown backwards as the lump came to life. 

The thing got up and looked human like. It wore all black including a hood, with two sword stumps on both hips, and it had a small box on its left hip. The being had one hand behind its back waiting to strike. When it spoke, it spoke in a deeper voice with a hint of gruffness. It then said, “give me the light.”

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED

  
  



	3. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this person who wants the Light, and how badly does he want it?

As Groot helped Drax up off the ground, Gamora unsheathed her sword in the moonlight.

Wondering what to do next, Peter said, “Find out who this is so we can find out how to beat him,” and pulled out his guns.

“We don’t have time for that,” Gamora responded, ready for a fight.

“We don’t know who he is because of that mask,” Peter said.

“Exactly so just shoot him,” Rocket replied and shot at the thief. However, he just simply moved out of the way of each shot, moving to the left and right accordingly.

“Is that really all you got?” he asked standing tall. He laughed before continuing, “Give me the light and I just might hesitate to kill you.”

Rocket laughed and said, “Like hell we are going to do that.” He faltered. He made his face stiffer and aimed his gun towards the being. “There’s probably a higher bounty on you.” He fired his gun again and the thief disappeared.

“Where did he go?” Drax asked, looking around.

“I don’t know,” Peter replied, “but we need a plan.”

The thief appeared again in front of the group and said, “That might help a little bit, but why would you make one?”

Rocket shot at him again, and he disappeared. “Stay still you flarken-”

“Rocket!” Peter said, “Shut up. Now, when he appears again, Gamora and Drax you guys flank him on his left and right. Once he is distracted…”

“You know,” the thief said as he appeared again, “You could just talk this out. I mean, I would rather not fight a fight I would win.”

“You mother-,” Rocket started.

“ROCKET!!!” Gamora told him.

“Why would you think that?” Peter asked.

“Would any of you want to go up against one of the Council of Ten’s creations?” He responded.

“Peter,” Gamora said worriedly. Her hand tightened on her sword as her heart quickened.

“I didn’t think so,” he said. He then stood up and relaxed a bit. “Now,” he said, “do you want to negotiate something now?”

“No,” Rocket said and shot at him. The thief disappeared, as usual, but when he reappeared Drax ran at him.

“Drax wait!” Peter said as he put his helmet on.

Drax ran towards the thief, and once he reached him, he tried to slash him. The thief dodged each one of his slashes and grabbed one of the sword stumps. The stump transformed into a longsword about two and a half feet long. He brought it up and deflected Drax’s blades.  “You done yet?”

Drax’s eyes widened, and the thief disappeared in front of him. He fell forward and landed on the ground. As he got up he said, “Where did he go?”

“He’s a teleporter,” Gamora stated. “I haven’t seen someone like that for a long time. How many teleporters are there on Earth?”

“Not many,” Peter responded.

“Where is he?” Gamora asked worriedly.

“I don’t know,” Rocket answered. He flicked his ears and straightened them out. He turned his head towards the ship. “I hear something,” he said.

“What?” Drax asked.

“I don’t know,” He responded. “Possibly some of Quill’s music, but it doesn’t sound the same.”

“How do you know?” Peter said.

“This has more of something,” Rocket said.

“Peter,” Gamora started, “we should give him the light.”

“What?” Rocket said, still facing the ship. “There’s a billion unit bounty on that. We should just give it to the Collector.”

“Gamora,” Peter started, “Why do you just want to give him the light.”

“The Council of Ten thing,” She started.

“He’s by the ship,” Rocket said, moving towards the ship.

“How do you know that?” Drax asked.

“You don’t,” the thief responded by the ship. “This is the point of hiding in the darkness.” He came in front of the ship.

“Quill, get ready to shoot,” Rocket started. “Gamora and Drax, prepare yourselves.”

“You aren’t supposed to see what's inside.” he said and teleported away. He then appeared in the middle of the group.

“I am Groot,” Groot said.

Drax and Gamora attacked the thief. He backed up and pulled the other stump which became a sword and started blade fighting them. Drax took his left and Gamora took his right.

“Groot, Quill, get over here!” Rocket called out.

The thief, Drax and Gamora became in a standstill with the thief’s chest exposed. “You’re strong,” he told Drax.

“And you’re fierce,” he told Gamora.

Drax brought his other knife towards the thief, but he dodged it and swept his blade across Drax’s chest, “GRAAGGHH!!” Drax yelled in agony.

The thief then brought his other blade towards Gamora, which she deflected. They went at each other for a while until Gamora brought them into a standstill. They kept their blades together and she said, “Leave them alone.”

“Hey genius,” Rocket yelled holding his gun towards him. “I’m both!” He said and fired his gun.

Just before the blast reached the thief, he teleported away.

Gamora went back to Peter, Groot and Rocket. Drax got up off the ground and started to look around. Gamora asked him, “Drax, are you ok?”  
“Pissed,” he responded, moving towards the group. He was barely bleeding but you could tell that he was slashed by the thin white mark on his chest.

“Quill,” Gamora started, “I don’t like this at all.”

“I don’t either,” Rocket then responded, “but you don’t see me complaining, do ya?”

“Give me the light,” Gamora then said, holding out her hand, “We can’t win this fight.”

“NO!” Rocket yelled, “One billion units, Quill, remember.”

“Why?” Peter asked.

“The Council of Ten,” she started, “have you heard of them?”

“Well, we’re going to,” Rocket then whispered.

“Thanos based my training on the Council of Ten,” she started. “The way they train-I don’t fully know how they did it-- but they adjust a person’s body to learn a skill. That is as much as I know about their procedure, but their subjects,” she took a deep breath, “their subjects are deadly after. Throughout history, there has only been one sighting of one of their subjects, and now, we have another.”

“Ok,” Peter said, continuing to look around. “Who has the light?”

“You’re kidding?” Rocket said. “How do we know he isn’t bluffing?”

Gamora looked at Rocket and said, “There are very few people who know about the Council of Ten. A simple thief can’t know something like that.”

“I am Groot,” the tree said to Peter.

“No,” Rocket then responded, “We shouldn’t just give him our prize. We have five billion units with this.”

“Wait,” Drax then piped up, “what is that?” He was pointing to one of the cliff.

“A cliff, Drax,” Rocket then responded sarcastically.

“Is there something on it?” Peter asked.

“Hold on,” Rocket then said. He rose his gun towards the cliff. “Someone get me a flashlight.”

“What about whatever you used earlier?” Peter then asked.

“Fine,” Rocket replied. He went into his pocket and took out a small grenade. “You’ll have to fly it by the cliff in order for it to work.”

“Will do, Rocket,” Peter responded. Rocket gave peter the grenade, and Peter flew off. As he neared the cliff, he started to vaguely see the thief. “That’s him,” he said. He clicked the grenade on and threw it. It exploded into a blinding light. “Guys, get to the cliff now!!”

Once he got back to the ground, Rocket arrived at the cliff followed by Gamora, Groot and Drax. “Well, where is he?” Rocket asked.

Peter just looked up.

“Don’t tell me you missed,” Rocket then said.

“Peter!” Gamora said. “Rocket do you have anymore?”

“No,” Rocket started, “But--”

Rocket was interrupted by the thief popping in front of them. He was teetering off balance, and his left hand was over his eyes. He was breathing heavy.

“I AM GROOT!” Groot then shouted. He put vines in the ground that quickly wrapped around the thief. It pulled his arms down, brought him to his knees and trapped him there.

Through gritted teeth, he said, “This is some weird tentacle shit.”

“Shut it,” Drax said, punching him. The thief was knocked out cold, and his head lied low.

“How long will he be out?” Gamora asked.

“Awhile,” Drax responded.

“Can we take off that mask?” Peter asked

Gamora walked towards him, sword still in hand, and pulled his hood down. She then pulled on the mask, but it wouldn’t budge. “It won’t come off.” She moved back, keeping her eyes on him.

“Wow,” Rocket started, “I thought you said he was tough,” Rocket then started walking around him. He then picked up his head and continued sarcastically, “This was easy.” He then threw his head down and went back to the group.

“No,” Gamora said her sword still in hand, “We still have to be cautious.”

“Why,” Drax asked, “He is down, and that was an easy fight.”

“We still have to be cautious.” Gamora continued.

“Why exactly,” Rocket then asked.

“The Council of Ten.”

“Exactly,” Rocket then stated, “We knocked him out cold; Groot’s got him tied up in some of the strongest vines there are, and so far, he hasn’t really proved himself to be ‘deadly’ On top of it, we actually took him down.”

“Did we?” she then asked.

“Look,” Peter interrupted, “can you two just stop arguing? We have to decide what to do with him.”

“Might I suggest,” the thief said looking up, “killing me when you had the chance?”

“We still do,” Drax said, taking out his knife.

“Are you truly sure about that?” He then asked. “Are you really sure these vines can hold me?”

“Oh no,” Peter then said.

“Bye, bye now,” He then said and teleported out of the vines.

“Where did he go?” Gamora then said.

The thief then teleported in the middle of the group and said, “here.” He grabbed Drax then teleported out. He then came back and grabbed Gamora.

“Don’t--” she started and was teleported out before she finished.

The thief then came back, both swords in hand. However one of his hands was near his head. He said, “I am done playing with my food.” He held up the other sword towards Peter. “Give me the light if you value your life?”

“That ain’t happening,” Rocket then responded.

“Persistent,” he responded. He then teleported behind Rocket and grabbed the scruff of his neck. He then threw him away from the group.

“ROCKET,” Peter then yelled. He shot at the thief, but he just teleported away.

As Rocket got up, he grabbed the back of his neck. It hurt, but not as bad as he thought it would. He ran back to Peter and Groot and grabbed his gun.

“I am Groot?” the tree asked.

“I’m fine,” Rocket then lied. He was on the verge of a mental breakdown being here. This planet brought back too many memories. “Where’s Gamora and Drax?”

“We don’t know,” Peter replied.

“And you won’t have to worry about them in a bit,” the thief teleported back into the picture, “because you all will be dead.” He brought his sword back, and Gamora grabbed his arm.

“I don’t think so,” she said.

The thief then hit his elbow against her head. “You never learn do you?” he said turning around.

Gamora got up quickly and readied her blade. Peter, Groot and Rocket were going to help her when she said, “Stay there. I got this.”

“Really?” the thief then replied. “You said it yourself, I am deadly.”

“I know,” she said, “but so am I.”

Their blades clashed. Gamora going high and the thief deflecting it. The thief then slashed and clashed with Gamora; each strike being deflected by the other. They clashed and went into a standstill. The thief however, put his other blade away and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Gamora and said, “Bye bye now,” and fired. Gamora fell and dropped her sword.

“GAMORA!!” Peter yelled.

She wasn’t moving, and the thief wasn’t anywhere in sight. Peter ran to her side.

“Gamora,” he said, “get up!”

Gamora started to stir when Peter met up with her. He helped her get up when she pushed him back.

“He’s here somewhere,” she said.

“Quill,” Rocket then said, “get up!” He met Peter and helped him up when he saw it. The thief was behind Gamora. “Gamora,” Rocket said.

“No,” started Peter, getting up. The thief grabbed Gamora’s arm and teleported away before she realized it. “No, no, no!!”

“Quill,” Rocket started, “Quill!”

“Where did she go?” Peter said, “Where did she go?”

“Peter!!” Rocket then shouted. “We’ll find her. Groot, go find Drax.”  
“I am Groot.” Groot responded.

“Come on, Quill.” Rocket then said.

They cautiously moved to the cliff as Groot went around the Milano.

 

Gamora woke with a start, and she saw that she was in the Engine Room with the thief. She started to get up when he said, “Don’t get up, unless you want to be shot again.”

She sat back down and asked, “Why are you doing this?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” he replied, turning away. “Now, just stay here and don’t even think about making a sound.” He teleported out.

Gamora got up and looked around for anything she could use to escape. Then, she saw it.

 

As Rocket and Peter looked around for Gamora, Peter whispered under his breath, “I have never seen Gamora so worried.”

“I know,” Rocket replied to Peters shock. “I have good hearing, but it does get me worked up thinking about it.”

“You know, you do a great job hiding it,” he then said.

“Thanks,” Rocket replied, “I just want to get off of this planet. “Wait.” Rocket brought his hand to ear.

“Something wrong?” Peter asked.

“Groot says Gamora and Drax were both on the ship,” Rocket then responded.

“How did he get on the ship?” Peter asked.

“Teleportation, Pete,” he responded.

“You know, I just wanted to ask.”

“What?”

“What is with the calling me ‘Peter’ and ‘Pete’ instead of ‘Quill’ or ‘Humie’?”

“It’s this place.”

“What about it?”

“I was different back then.”

“Oh,” Peter then said, “how different?”

“Very,” Rocket then said. “Come on, the EMP is wearing off the ship we should head-” He stopped and grew very cautious with his ears moving around.

As he looked around, Peter asked, “Run?”

“Yep,” Rocket responded.

They started running towards the Milano when the thief popped in front of them. “Where are you going?” he said. He had one of his swords out, and he was crouched down ready to fight.

Peter brought out one of his guns and fired it at him. He dodged it and grabbed Peter’s arm.

Rocket, meanwhile, tired to ready his gun. Unfortunately, once he got it ready, the thief already had his sword on Peter’s throat. “Keep that hand right where it is,” he said as Peter moved his free hand. “And you, drop your weapon.”  
“And what if I don’t,” Rocket asked, tightening his grip on his gun.

“Then,” he said, “we’ll have another headless horseman on our hands.” He moved his sword closer towards Peter’s throat. Peter could feel the cool blade starting to crush his windpipe.

Rocket put his gun down, breath and heartbeat quickening. “Well,” he started, “this wasn’t as easy as I thought.”

“It never was going to be,” the thief responded. “Ah,” he said as he moved his head up. “Uhh.” He teetered backwards and let go of Peter’s arm. Rocket saw an opportunity to shoot, and he shot him in the head. He fell backwards and teleported out before he hit the ground.

“Peter,” Rocket said concerningly, “are you-“

“I’m fine.” he responded.

“We need to get away from this cliff.”

“Really, you don’t say?”

“Get to the ship!”

“No,” the thief popped back in front of them, “You are going to stay here.”

Rocket and Peter’s hearts started to beat faster as their fear increased. “What do you want?” Rocket asked.

“The light,” he responded.

“How about no?” Gamora said as she ran to them. Drax and Groot were following her. Drax was carrying a rocket launcher.

“When will you learn?” The thief responded.

“Not soon enough,” she said as she brought the small box into view, and was ready to press the button on top. “Let’s see what my friend has to say about that.”

“Now, what do you got there?” the thief asked. “A last resort?”

“Let’s find out,” she said. She pressed the button on top. At once it sprang up into the air, and a large flash came from it. It hovered in the air for about five seconds before it came crashing down. Once it landed, it broke apart into pieces.

The thief recoiled covering his eyes. “Bright,” he said, “Too bright.” He started breathing heavily and quickly as he fell to the ground.

“Did it work?” Rocket asked.

“I don’t know,” Gamora responded.

“I am Groot?” Groot then asked.

“Now,” started Drax, aiming the rocket launcher at the thief, “Now, we fight.” He fired it.

The thief looked up and teleported out of the way. The rocket, meanwhile missed and ended up hitting the cliff causing some massive rocks to start falling off the cliff.

“Peter! Move!” Rocket yelled.

“Quill! Rocket!” Gamora yelled as she started to run towards the cliff.

Drax caught her before she moved. “No,” he said.

Gamora couldn’t see them as the rocks reached the ground. She dropped down to her knees and started to cry. Groot went down next to her and just hugged her.

“I am Groot,” the tree said.

“I know,” she responded. Just then she heard someone plop onto the ground behind her. She readied her blade and spun around saying, “You! You little-”. She gasped and saw both Rocket and Peter on the ground breathing very fast, and the thief behind them looking weak and famished. “Why-” she started.

“Stop,” the thief said. He brought his hand to his head. Pulled down his hood, and pulled off his mask. He had a tanned face, with a medium sized Roman nose, brown bushy eyebrows, a rounded chin, brown eyes with a darker brown hair, and looked around eighteen years old. He continued, “I am Joseph Rocker.”

  


To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who saw that ending coming? Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment.


	4. The Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Joseph Rocker? What is the Council of Ten? And what is this about Cadman falling apart?

 

“You’re him?” Peter said shockingly. “You’re the person we were going to call? You’re Joseph Rocker?” 

“Yes,” he said. He looked up and saw Gamora was stunned and had hope in her eyes. Groot was confused. Drax was ready for a fight. Peter was disbelieving what he saw. Rocket was shocked but had more emotion within him that he wouldn’t show. However, you could see one in his eyes, and it was a brokenness. 

“Gamora,” Rocket asked, keeping his gun drained on him. “Look at his face.”

“I see it,” Gamora responded, putting her sword away. 

“I am Groot?” Groot asked.

“What I think is a friend,” Rocket responded.

“Good,” Joseph said, walking towards them with open arms. “Now that we trust each other, can we talk?” 

“Stay right there,” Gamora then told him, pulling out her sword.

He stopped and closed his arms. “Look,” he said. “I get it. You distrust me, it makes sense. I mean we were just fighting a little while ago, but--”

“Everyone,” Gamora cut him off. “Leave us.” 

Peter stepped towards Gamora and started, “Gamora--”  
“Get the ship ready for take off,” she said. 

After some thought, Peter reluctantly said, “Ok, let’s go, you three,” and led Groot and Drax back to the Milano. 

Rocket stayed behind, and when Gamora looked at him, he said, “I am staying. I am as apart of this as you.” 

“Fine,” Gamora responded.

“Just the three of us?” Joseph then asked as he watched the other Guardians leave. “Like the good old days?”

“Why haven’t you aged?” Gamora asked. 

“What?” Joseph responded confused. 

“She asked you a question,” Rocket said, putting his gun down.

“I cannot tell you that,” he responded.

“And why is that,” Rocket said with some bite. 

“It is something that you can’t really know,” he responded sincerely. 

“We already know about the Council of Ten,” Gamora said, crossing her arms. “What would another little thing do?” 

“You know,” Rocket started, “we can keep a secret. Unlike some other people.”  
Joseph sighed and said, “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

Rocket scoffed and said to him, “Try me.”

He then took in a deep, slow breath and said, “To understand that answer, you’ll have to know the whole story. As you know, I am a Creation of the Council of Ten. They are a group that goes out and tries to protect other universes.”  
Gamora was shocked and asked, “You are from a different universe?”

“Yes,” he continued, “a fact no one was supposed to know. Anyway the Council takes people with the potential to become greater or in my case, has the genes that, if known, can become superpowers.”  
“So,” Rocket then said, sitting down, “you are a mutant?”

“No,” Joseph said, “Mutants evolved to get their powers, and their powers manifest even if they don’t know they are a mutant. For me however, everyone had powers in the early days of my world, but a genetic anomaly happened that made people lose the genes. Today, it is a recessive trait.”

“Then you are Inhuman?” Rocket asked.

“Again, no,” he continued, “Inhumans were created by aliens and get their powers from an outside source. While we do get our power from an outside source, we have to be in constant contact with it, otherwise we would be are drained of all energy. Also, there are thousands Inhumans and mutants alike, only with people like me, there are about twenty. 

“You’re endangered,” Gamora stated.

“Kind of,” he then stated. “There are some people with the gene, but it is highly unlikely that they would meet another person with the same gene.”

“Sounds like a mutant problem,” Rocket said, getting off the ground. 

“How did they train you?” Gamora asked.

Joseph paused, and started, “It’s not something I like to remember. They took me and started to train me…” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“And?” Rocket asked.

“Sorry,” he replied. “This is...This is something I’d rather forget.”

“We all have that,” Rocket said with some bite. “Now, quit your crying and talk.” 

“Right,” he continued, “They taught us.” He took a deep breath. “Then threw us into a ring to spar against someone else. It left me cut up and bruised, but it made me who I was meant to be.” He looked up at them. Rocket wasn’t buying it, and Gamora had a satisfied look on her face. “Anything else?” he asked.

Rocket and Gamora looked at eachother and replied, “No.”

“How did they teach him?” Peter asked over the comms. 

“Hold on,” Gamora told Rocket and Joseph.

“Did you forget to turn off the comms?” Rocket asked, frowning.

“Nope,” Gamora replied. “Quill turned them on.”

“Of course it was him.” Rocket said under his breath. 

“Quill asked how they taught you,” Gamora said to Peter. 

Joseph looked off into the distance and paused before responding with, “I don’t know.”

“Really?” Rocket said with a hit of sarcasm.

“My guess is that they saw potential that I never saw in myself,” he finally said. “Now any other questions?” 

“Yes,” Rocket said, “How did you get here, and why didn’t you recognize us?” 

“One of the people they trained has the power to travel through time. I asked for a favor and she delivered. Also time travel does a little bit on your mind making you forget things until something significant happens. That’s why I didn’t recognize you.” He responded quickly.

“Ok,” Gamora piped up. “We should head back to the ship.”

“Quill,” Rocket said over the coms. “Start the ship.”

Rocket, Gamora and Joseph started their walk together towards the ship. 

“How many were trained like you?” Gamora asked.

“As far as I know, five including me,” he responded.

“Why are you here?” Rocket then asked. “I mean, can’t you leave anytime?”

“No,” Joseph responded. 

“Why?” Gamora asked.

“Might as well leave while you can,” Rocket whispered under his breath. He walked ahead of them, gaining some distance between himself and the two. 

“The Council,” Joseph continued, “They won’t allow me to go back home until I find something as old as the universe itself, so I have been looking everywhere--planets, homes, and as you know the Collectors museum. Haven’t found what I was looking for though.” Once he finished, he looked up and saw Rocket up ahead of them. “What’s with him?” he then asked Gamora.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“I mean I was expecting him to be acting differently,” he said.

“Well, how long has it been since you talked?”

“Too long.”

As they neared the Milano, Rocket slowed down and met up with them. Once he met up with them, he told Joseph, “Go ahead of us Joseph.” Joseph walked on and up the Milano’s ramp. 

“Gamora,” Rocket started.

“We know why he stole from the Collector,” she interrupted. “It was a noble reason; we shouldn’t turn him in to him.” 

“But,” he said, “if we turn him into the Collector, he could give us even more of a pay raise.”

“Rocket, we aren’t going to do that. Why do you hate him so much anyway?”  
“I don’t hate him,” Rocket replied, ears back and whiskers twitching.

“Then why?” Gamora asked.

“Why do you want to know?” he asked, getting defencive. 

Suddenly, Gamora and Rocket heard Drax yell inside the Milano. They ran in to see Drax and Joseph face to face. Drax had both of his blades out, and Joseph doesn’t have any weapon out. Meanwhile, Groot was working on separating the both of them. 

“What is going on here?” Gamora asked.

“He cannot be trusted,” Drax replied, keeping is eyes on Joseph. “Weren’t we just fighting him?”

Gamora sighed and said, “Everything has been sorted out, right, Rocket?”

“Hey,” he said, “don’t bring me into this.”

Gamora groaned and said to Drax, “Look, we talked and now we are good, ok?”

“Drax, put your blades away,” Peter said from the cockpit. 

He kept his eyes on Joseph and replied, “Fine.” He put his knives away. 

“What’s our course?” Peter asked.

“Anywhere but here,” Rocket replied quickly.

“It’ll be awhile,” Peter said, coming down from the cockpit. “Your EMP still hasn’t worn off.” 

Joseph gave a small, nervous smile and said, “Sorry about that.”

“I’m going to call a team meeting,” Peter told everyone. “Well except for you.” He pointed to Joseph. 

“Saw that coming,” Joseph said. “I’ll just be somewhere else then,” He replied and walked off.

“Alright,” Peter started, taking one of his pouches off. “What should we do with the light?” As he said this, he took out the small, smoldering rock. 

“You had it all this time?” Gamora asked.

“Yep,” he responded, “The situation caught up with me. Kind of forgot it was there. So, what should we do with it?”

“We should give it to the Collector,” Rocket replied, “alongside him.” 

“I agree with that,” Drax responded. 

Gamora gave both Drax and Rocket a dirty look before saying, “We don’t even know if there is a bounty on him. He hasn’t been seen for years; any bounty on him would either be lowered or canceled. Plus, the Collector didn’t know who he was. If we just brought him to the Collector, who is to say he won’t believe us?”

“No one did,” Rocket replied. 

“But,” she continued, “We called a truce, can’t we take that into evaluation?” She was losing this argument, and she knew that. 

“Yes,” Peter said, “we should also take into consideration any money we can get from this.” 

“Also,” Drax started, “we didn’t make that truce; you and Rocket did. 

As Drax said this, Rocket became distracted, thinking he heard a voice coming away from the group. He thought he heard someone say, “What do you need?” and went to investigate it.

As he went towards the engine room, he heard Joseph say, “I think I found something you guys wanted.”

“Oh?” the voice said.

“It is called the Reason Light,” Joseph said. Rocket hid behind the corner of where Joseph was talking to the person. All he saw was Joseph hunched over a blue light.

“The Reason Light?” the voice then said concerningly, “Are you telling me you stole the life of a planet?” 

“What?” Joseph said shocked, “Edward, I didn’t know.” 

“You got it from Cadman, right?” the voice asked.

“Yes.”

“You were near one of the things you needed.”

“What?” He sounded shocked at that. 

“Yes,” the voice continued, “it was near the source of the light. They are called the Added Ones. They were made after the event known as the Secret Wars.”

“Shush,” Joseph said to the voice, “I am near other people.”

“Bring them, alongside the original six stones, and we will allow you to see your family.”

“I’ll go right now,” he said.

Rocket decided this was a good time to make his presence known. He came out from around the corner saying, “No, you won’t.”

Joseph jumped and said, “Shit!” 

He turned around, revealing a blue light coming from his wrist. An older man, around his forties, with a paler skin, brown eyes, and a light brown hair and eyebrows was on the small hologram. The man said, “Compromised. Transmission terminated.” He turned off the hologram.

“What are you doing?” Rocket asked. “Who was that?”

“Not now, Rocket,” Joseph replied. “We have to get the light back to the planet.” 

“We are not leaving without answers,” Rocket replied, getting closer to Joseph. His ears were back and his whiskers were trembling. Joseph was closing in on him as well, and he had a determined face on. They  were staring at each other when a sudden crash occurred. Rocket found himself fumbling forward while Joseph tumbled backwards. 

“What was that?” Rocket asked.

“That was the planet falling to pieces,” Joseph replied. 

“Rocket!” Peter yelled from the cockpit, “We need you up here!” 

Rocket and Joseph ran to the cockpit. When they reached it, they saw Gamora, Groot, Drax and Peter all seated down in their chairs. “We need to get out of here!” Peter then said.

“Where’s Rocket?” Gamora asked.

“I am here too just so you know,” Peter replied offended. 

“I’m here,” Rocket replied sitting down. 

“Quill, get us out of here,” Gamora said. 

“No,” Joseph interrupted.

“Why?” Drax asked.

“We have to return the light,” Joseph said.

“Why should we listen to you?” Drax asked. 

“We are turning this in for the units,” Peter then said. 

“You can’t,” Joseph continued, “The light is the life of the planet. Without it, the planet will die and break down. Just like it is now.”

There was a long moment of silence, with everyone looking at Joseph. “I believe him,” Rocket then said to everyone’s surprise.

“Fine,” Peter said, “Rocket and I will stay here; the rest of you go and put the light back.” 

“Why can’t I go?” Rocket asked.

“I need you to help me make a quick exit,” Peter replied

“Fine,” Rocket said. 

“Do we know how long we have until the planet breaks?” Gamora asked.

“No,” Joseph responded.

“Ok,” Peter spoke up, “assume we have thirty minutes and hurry up.”

They all nodded and ran out of the cockpit and out of the hatch. Gamora was trailing behind when she heard Rocket call her saying, “Gamora, wait!”

“You guys go ahead,” she said to the others. “I’ll catch up.”

They ran towards the cave as Rocket came out of the hatch. He said, “Watch Joseph for me. I don’t fully trust him.”

“Will do,” she responded, walking away.

“Gamora-”

“What?”

Rocket took a deep breath and said, “He was going to give the light to someone. He wouldn’t accept it. However, the person did say that there was something even more valuable in there.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“I want you to find it,” he hesitated, “and I want you to give it to him.”

She was surprised and said, “I’ve never heard you say something like that.”

“Don’t get used to it,” he replied. Gamora started to walk away when he shouted at her, “Hold on, you’ll need this.” He tossed her the smoldering rock. Once she caught it, he looked down, tail down and ears back. 

He started to walk up the ramp when Gamora said, “Thanks, and Rocket.”

He looked up at her

“I will,” she said to him.

He nodded at her and went up the ramp.

She ran to the cliff, ignoring the large cracks in the ground. She looked around, wondering more about Rocket and Joseph.  _ Was there more to them?  _ She wondered. 

Once met up with the others, Drax asked, “Who has the light?”

“I do,” she replied.

“Got it from Rocket?” Joseph asked.

“No,” she lied. “Let’s go. We have little time.” 

She walked over to the cave, and Groot and Drax followed her. Joseph was hanging around outside and looking around. “Ready?” she asked the group.

“Hold on,” Joseph said. 

Gamora spun around and asked, “Why?”

Joseph did not stop looking around and said, “I want to memorize the surrounding so I can teleport us out.”

“I am Groot?” Groot asked.

“Yes,” Joseph responded. “I can.” He stopped looking around and walked into the cave while putting his mask on. “Alright, let’s go.” 

Drax was disbelieving all he just heard and witnessed. All he asked was, “Is he serious?” 

Gamora sighed and said, “Come on.” She ran into the cave followed by Groot and Drax. 

As they entered the cave, they looked and saw the cave walls lined with cracks. Joseph was leading the charge as Gamora, Groot and Drax were following behind. Gamora looked at Joseph and said, “Hold on.”

“What?” Joseph asked.

“Why are you taking the lead?” she said.

“Excuse me?” 

“You are not the leader of this mission.” She said, getting closer to him.

“Well, someone had to step up.”

“I am the leader of this mission,” she said face to face with Joseph.

“Then take lead,” he responded. They stared at each other for awhile, feeling the air around them dropping in temperature. They broke eye contact when another earthquake started. “What’s going on?” Joseph said. 

Suddenly, rocks started to fall all around them. Gamora ran out of the way. Joseph fell backwards to avoid a rock falling on top of him. Drax started punching any rocks that came towards him. Meanwhile, Groot started to bring his vines along the walls trying to keep them together and not falling on top of them all. “I. AM. GROOT!!!” he yelled with determination. 

“Wow,” Joseph whispered out.

Gamora ran back to Joseph and got him on his feet. “Groot,” she said, “on the count of three, let go!” 

“I am going to get you free,” Drax said to him. 

“I AM GROOT!” The tree pleaded.

“Drax get him out of here, and we will finish the mission,” Gamora said, pulling Joseph out of the way. 

“No,” he said, trying to get out of her grasp, “the mission does not come first!” 

“Joseph,” she said, “a planet is at stake.”

He hesitated before saying, “Fine, you two get out of here safely.” He ran off with Gamora.

“Will do,” Drax said. “Let go on the count of three.”

“One,” he started, running towards Groot. 

“Two.”

Groot started to let go of the rocks.

“Three!!” Drax launched into the air and tackled Groot, getting him out of the the way of the collapsing walls. They landed with a heavy thud, separated from the other two. “Groot, are you ok?” He asked. 

“I am Groot,” the tree said. 

“Let’s go back to the ship,” Drax told Groot. He looked down and saw a rock on his ankle, and asked Groot,  “Can you carry me?” 

As Gamora and Joseph trudged on in silence, it was Joseph that broke that silence saying, “We need to get out of here.”

“No,” Gamora responded, “we need to finish the mission.”

Joseph looked at her and said, “For all we know, Groot and Drax are dead. We should go back and make sure that they are safe.”

“Look,” she said. “If they survived they will contact us soon, if they don’t then we’ll go back and look for them. In the meantime, we should figure out how to see in this darkness. Do you have a flashlight?”

“No,” Joseph responded. “I have built in night vision goggles in my mask, so I can see it perfectly. That’s why I was complaining about the brightness.” 

“Oh,” she then said. 

Joseph grabbed her arm and said, “We’re here.”

“Don’t grab my arm again,” she said, grabbing his wrist. 

“Sorry,” he replied, letting go of her wrist.

“It looks like there is a cavern down there,” he said, lowering himself. 

“It was only a crack earlier,” Gamora stated. 

“Not anymore,” he said. “I can teleport us down. Just grab onto my hand.” 

Gamora hesitated before grabbing his hand. Then, the area where  they were was replaced with another. It looked like a spider web. A bunch of holes were placed all along the walls. Little caverns were all around them. They were watching every step they took for fear of falling into the abyss. “Get the light out,” Joseph said. 

“What are you going to do?” Gamora asked. 

“I don’t know,” he responded. 

Joseph goes away and looks at the ground, looking for whatever the man said he would find. Gamora meanwhile, placed the light back on the ground and saw a grey stone. It was fairly bright, yet it wasn’t glowing. And it wasn’t completely dark either. She picked it up and saw something. It was a vision, yet it seemed so real. She put her hand on her head and slipped the stone in her pocket. Once she let go of it, her thoughts were clear again, and she wasn’t seeing anything. “Let’s get out of here,” she said. 

“Hold on,” Joseph responded on his hands and knees, looking around the ground. 

Suddenly, spiders started to come out of the walls. Joseph jumped to his feet and backed up. 

“We have to go,” Gamora said, turning around. The room started to brighten up, and she saw the spider webs. Skeletons were in the webs. 

“We have to go!” she shouted, preparing her sword. 

“NO!” Joseph shouted louder.

“JOSEPH!!!” she shouted as the spiders got closer, pinchers snapping. 

“Fine!” he said and grabbed her hand. The area around them changed, and they were outside the cave. The spiders were long gone. 

“Lets go,” he said. “We need to get off this planet.”

They walked to the Milano is silence. Joseph, obviously mad at something, and Gamora, feeling that stone in her pocket. If she could give it to him now, but she shouldn’t. What she saw when she touched the stone, was her giving the stone to him on the Milano with everyone present. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Gamora asked him.

He gave her a dirty look before replying, “What?”

“How old are you?” She asked him. 

“Eighteen,” he replied harshly. “Sixteen when I was thrown in jail, and eighteen when I got out.” 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Gamora was thinking to herself:  _ Then it’s only a matter of time before I have to give the stone to him.  _

Peter greeted them once they reached the Milano asking, “Are we good?”

“Where’s…” Joseph started.

“Inside. They were lucky.” Peter responded. Joseph took a sigh of relief as Peter continued saying, “Now get in here. We need to leave.”

“Guys,” Rocket said from the cockpit. “Get over here!”

“What now?” Peter asked.

“Incoming ships,” he said.

“How did they know?” Peter asked.

“Well, if you listen to me and killed him, we would’ve been out of this mess,” he responded. 

“What now?” Gamora asked. 

“Now,” Peter started, sitting in his chair, “Now, we get out of here. 

“I need to make sure we have fuel,” Rocket said. “Joseph, since Groot is healing from his injuries, I’ll need your help.”

“Ok,” Joseph responded, following Rocket out of the cockpit. 

“Ready?” Peter asked Gamora.

“Let’s go,” she responded, sitting in her seat. 

Rocket and Joseph went down into the Engine Room and kept the door open. Once they got in there, Joseph asked, “What do you need me to do?”

“Give me a wrench,” Rocket said, going to a valve. He got on his back and went under a council.

Joseph sat in front of him and said, “This doesn’t feel right.”

Rocket hesitated and looked at him and said, “What do you mean?”

“I just,” he started, “I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, but I just don’t know what.” He took a deep breath and continued, “You get me?”

Rocket sat up and said, “You know I don’t.” He went back to work.

Joseph then said, “I know, but--” The door to the Engine room closed. Rocket jumped up. Joseph said, “That’s not supposed to happen, right?” 

“Nope,” Rocket replied, becoming very cautious. He got up and grabbed his gun. 

“Then what is going on?” Joseph asked.

“We’re being boarded,” Rocket replied. 

A loud noise sounded outside the door, guns were fired, and almost as soon as it started, it stopped. They heard someone speaking. 

“Follow my lead,” Joseph then said, going to one side of the door. Rocket joined him at the other side. “Listen,” he said to Rocket. 

“For what?” he replied. “For when someone comes in? I don’t think that is a good idea--” 

Joseph then grabbed Rocket, holding him against his chest and climbed the wall. He reached the ceiling and held on for dear life and Rocket held onto his neck. 

A guard walked in. They heard a noise--a nasally, gurgling noise--from outside the room, and that same gurgling noise from the person inside the room. The person walked out after a few seconds and closed the door behind him. 

Joseph plops down with Rocket still holding on to his neck. “You can let go now,” Joseph then said to Rocket. 

“Sorry,” Rocket replied. He let go of his neck and dropped down to the ground. Once he hit the ground, his ears went back, his whiskers were twitching, and he was looking down. 

“Who do you think they are?” Joseph asked Rocket as he put on his mask. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Rocket replied, looking up. 

“What about your team?” Joseph asked. 

“Unknown,” Rocket responded, picking up his gun.

“What should we do now?”

“Well,” Rocket started, hefting his gun to his shoulder. “It wasn’t the first time I saved their asses, but I always did it with a friend.”

Joseph smiled and said, “Alright. Now, get on my shoulder; we’ll travel quicker.” 

Rocket climbed onto his shoulder and said, “Don’t tell anyone about this.”

“I won’t,” Joseph responded. “Now let’s go,” he said and walked out.

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did base Joseph Rocker after my self and I hope you guys enjoy learning more about him!


	5. The Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Gamora, Drax and Groot are captured by someone who calls himself the Warden. It's up to Rocket and Joseph to save them, but what will that do to their friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me I know the title sucks (as basically everyone, I suck at titles).

 

Peter woke up in a dark area. His head was killing him. He groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw that he was inside an old school prison cell. There were metal bars as a door and something like dust on the floor. “Where am I?” he said to himself. He tried to move his arms, but he found he couldn’t. “What?” He turned around and saw his hands tied together by a rope like material. He looked around and saw Gamora, Drax and Groot all unconscious and tied to a seporate pole. 

Gamora had some extra bruises; Drax had a cast on his ankle, and Groot was completely tied down.

“Guys,” he said urgently. “Wake up!” He scooted towards Gamora and went as far as his arms would allow. “Gamora,” he said. “Wake up.” He stretched out his leg to nudge Gamora. “Come on legs,” he said. “Reach!”

The door started to open, and he scooted back. A larger man came through the door. He wore some sort of armor. He had a left hand that was shining. His face was shadowed within the cell, and his hair seemed very short. “Well,” he said in a deep raspy voice. “Look who it is: the Legendary Star-Lord. My prisoner. Alongside his guardians.” He laughed a deep laugh, showing off his missing and yellow teeth.

“And who might you be?” Peter said with a serious face. 

“All you need to know is I am your Warden, and the Captain of this ship,” he said, getting closer to him. “And you, will never escape.”

“Well,” Peter said to him, putting on a cocky smile. “Let’s see how that works out for you.”

The Warden stayed close to him. With a stern face, he told Peter, “Your cockiness will get you nowhere in life.”

Peter smirked and responded, “I beg to differ.” 

The Warden stood up and told him, “Laugh all you want. All men break eventually.” He went back to the door, and before he exited he said, “I hope you enjoyed seeing the sun for the last time.” and walked out. 

“Trust me,” Peter said to the door. “It won’t be the last.” 

“Peter?” Gamora said, waking up. 

“Gamora,” he responded. “Gamora, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” She looked around and saw Groot and Drax still unconscious. “Wait, where is Rocket?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps he is in another cell?”

“I would be there as well.”

“True. So then he escaped capture?”

“Most likely”

“Then what do we do now?”

“Now,” Gamora said, “we wait.” 

 

\------

 

Rocket and Joseph cautiously wandered toward the hatch, exiting the Milano. 

“What now?” Rocket asked. 

“Now, we need silence,” Joseph responded. “And a plan.”

“One of those is simple,” Rocket said. 

“You got a plan?” Joseph asked, looking around the council station. 

“Yes I do,” Rocket said as he hopped down from Joseph’s shoulder. “We go in there, hack into their servers, find the Guardians and escape. Also kill anyone in our way.” He moved to the access panel. “Get ready for a fight.”

“Will do,” Joseph responded, reading his sword. 

Rocket’s hands moved fast as he rewired the control panel. 

Once it opened, Joseph jumped out of the way and moved to the side. He peaked around the corner and saw nothing. “Stay here,” he told Rocket and teleported outside the Milano. He looked up and teleported to the ceiling. He looked down and saw no guards on top of the Milano. No security at all. He teleported back down beside Rocket and said, “No security.” 

“That’s not right.” 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Joseph responded sarcastically. He looked back out the hatch and saw a door. “Can you crack open that door?”

“I can do anything,” Rocket replied. 

“Well,” Joseph said, holding out his hand.

“What’s this about?” Rocket asked nervously.

“Grab my hand so I can teleport you to the door. Rather not expose ourselves by walking out.”

“True,” Rocket replied cautiously. “But I am not taking you hand.”

“Ok then,” he said. “Can you get onto my shoulder?” 

Rocket nodded then grabbed onto his pant leg and pulled up. He climbed up to Joseph’s shoulder and said, “You can put that away,” pointing at his sword.

“Right,” he responded, putting his sword back on his hip after it became a hilt. “You got your gun?” 

“Yeah I do.” 

“Ok, let’s go.” he said, putting on his mask. Once on, he teleported out. 

They appeared in front of the main door where Rocket jumped down from his shoulder and went to a small panel. 

Joseph turned around and looked even more around. “Should we close the hatch?” he asked Rocket.

“No, we might need a quick exit,” Rocket replied, opening the hatch. He started to rewire the control panel, and once finished, the door opened. “Let’s go,” he said, running through the door.

“Hold on,” Joseph said. 

“What?” 

“We should cautiously move through this place,” Joseph told him.

Rocket scoffed and asked, “Why exactly?”

“As far as we know,” Joseph started. “They don’t know about us. We should remain cautious and get your team out of here.”

“Fine,” Rocket said. “Where do you want to go now?” He looked at him. If only Rocket could know what was going on in his brain. That mask doesn’t help his situation at all. Only, he did notice that he was looking around continuously, and his fingers started fidgeting near his sword. 

“Well,” Joseph started. “We should hack into one of their computers and figure out where your team is.” 

“We?”

“I mean you. I’ll provide a guard.” 

“Something I can do by myself as well.”

“Listen,” Joseph said firmly. “I am not questioning what you can and can’t do. But we are in a place where we do not want to be, so can you just accept my help?” 

“Do not make my feel weaker than I am,” Rocket said infuriated. 

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Trust me, I had enough of that throughout my life.” 

“So have I, believe it or not. Now, come on, we have to find a computer.” Joseph walked through the door with Rocket running to catch up. 

Rocket looked around the hall and saw that the walls were missing panels exposing pipes and wires. Once Rocket did catch up, he climbed up to his shoulder and said, “What do you mean?” 

“Now is not the time Rocket,” Joseph said as he turned a corner. 

“Now is definitely the time,” Rocket responded forcefully. “We are just wandering around looking for a computer.”

“No.” 

“We were friends once, what happened?” Rocket asked curious. He remembered how they felt together. They were able to talk to each other. Obviously they were only scratching the surface. Otherwise he would have known about the whole “alternate universe thing.”

Joseph took a deep breath and said, “We stopped talking.” He wished he didn’t. If only they took more time to talk, and if he used it. 

Rocket looked at him, with pity and sorrow. He said, “I wish we didn’t.” _ If we still talked, _ Rocket thought,  _ I probably would have been different--probably even let other people love me, like he did. _

Joseph looked up at him, and Rocket turned away.  _ If only, _ Rocket thought.

Joseph then sighed, regretting his decisions, and asked Rocket, “Do you have a map at all?” 

“Unfortunately no,” he responded. “But I do have one of the Milano.”

“Where?” Joseph asked and looked up at him.

“Engine Room-” Rocket started. Once he said the words, they were in the Engine Room again. “WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?” Rocket yelled as he jumped off of Joseph’s shoulders. His ears were back and his tail was becoming bushy.

“You said you have a map in the Engine Room,” Joseph said, smiling behind his mask. “So I brought you here.”

“But,” Rocket said through gritted teeth. “I could have just downloaded it with this!” He pulled out a small tablet. 

“Oh,” Joseph responded flustered, his smile faltering. 

“Now we have to go all the way back to that hall,” Rocket said frustrated. 

“Actually,” Joseph said. “You see I have amazing short term memory, and I can just teleport us there.”

“Can you actually do that?” Rocket asked.

“Yes,” he responded and held out his hand. “Now, hand or shoulder?” 

“Hold on,” Rocket said, moving over to his desk. He took the tablet and plugged it into the council and downloaded the map. Once finished, he went onto Joseph’s shoulder and told him, “Now we can go.” 

They teleported back to the same place they once were and moved on. 

They moved in silence; Rocket was looking at the tablet and was giving directions. Rocket broke the silence by saying, “If only we had Peter’s music to make this go faster.”

“Here,” Joseph said, pulling out a small white box. He opened it and pulled out a small ear-bud. “Put it in your ear.”

“What is it?” Rocket asked putting the ear-but into his ear.

“A headphone, only smaller,” Joseph replied putting the other into his own ear. He pulled out his phone and went to his music. “What do you like?” He asked Rocket.

“Play whatever you want but not too loud,” Rocket responded. 

“Will do,” he responded. 

Rocket listened to the song. He heard clapping and something like drums. He then heard someone saying,  _ first things first Imma say all the words inside my head _ .

“What is this?” Rocket asked.

“A song called  _ Believer _ ,” he responded. “Why? You enjoying it?”

Rocket listened to the song more and heard the words:  _ The way that things have been, oh ooh.  _ “Kind of,” he responded. “Sounds better than the music Peter plays.”

“Thanks,”

“You and him have a lot in common,” Rocket said in admiration. 

“Yeah, well he uses his music as a memory of his mother, and me, I use it as an escape from this reality,” Joseph responded. 

Rocket smiled.  _ If only we could have bonded like that _ , he thought.

Rocket’s tablet beeped, and he looked down. “Take a left up here and then there should be a door on the right,” he said, pointing forward.

Joseph turned and saw the door. He slowed his pace and crouched down a little. He looked up to Rocket and brought a finger to his mouth. He moved closer and looked around the corner. He didn’t see any guards, so he walked in. 

Rocket jumped off of his shoulder and moved over to the computer. “This should take a little while,” he said. “Now,” he turned to face Joseph. “What did you mean when you said, ‘So have I, believe it or not’?” He asked him.

“Nothing,” Joseph replied, looking out the door.

“We have some time. Now, what do you mean?” 

“It takes a little while for me to fully trust someone,” he whispered under his breath. 

“What do you mean?” Rocket asked. 

“I didn’t tell you and Gamora the whole story,” he started. 

“Figured.” 

“It’s just, sometimes, you have to remember people can have it worse than you.”

Rocket was stunned and grabbed Joseph’s arm, forcing Joseph to face him. “What do you mean?” he asked forcefully.

“You don’t get it do you?” Joseph asked him in return.

“What do you-”

“I am trying to say I had it rough as well as you. You see, the Council took me from my family, just so they can turn me into a weapon. Once I was there, they gave me a number and started their little procedures of teaching me. They didn’t take the time from their day to actually teach me humanely because that would take too long. Instead, they cut open my scalp and skull to access my brain, to make me ‘learn faster,’ as they would call it, and they also took my body to fit it towards their need as well. It was painful, and you want to know how I know that? They kept me awake for every single second of it, just so they can get the results they want.  

“After that, they took me to a master in each art, and they had us fight. They were relentless. They didn’t care if we were beaten or cut up. To learn one art, it takes three days. And sometimes, it doesn’t stick, so they do it again and again and again until it stays in our minds. They gave me six abilities; each one took three tries to get it to stick. Do the math. 

“Finally, around the third time, I had enough.” He grabbed his left wrist and continued, “I took a wire from the room, and I attempted suicide. They brought me back from the dead. They put too much effort into me. Why would they have me killed now? They then continued their procedures. Once they were done, they told me I had to get something from this world, or I’ll never see my family again. Now, here I am. With no idea of what I am looking for--only with a bunch of guesses,” he finished with a huff.

Rocket just stared at him, disbelieving yet knowing this is the truth. 

Joseph turned away and looked out the door. 

“I don’t know what to take from this,” Rocket said. He was surprised and felt like he knew more about him. Rocket felt like he should tell him… No he shouldn’t; that was something for another day. Now he had to focus on the matter at hand, but the location is still downloading. He could tell him now. “Joseph,” Rocket started when he heard the beeping.

“Is it done?” he asked curiously.

“Yeah, yeah it’s done,” Rocket replied, walking towards the computer. He grabbed it and climbed up to Joseph’s shoulder. 

“Where to?” Joseph asked.

“If you give me a second maybe I’ll tell you,” Rocket replied with some force. He paused for a moment, “Sorry, just go down a couple of decks.”

“Here,” he said, holding out his hand. 

“What?” Rocket asked.

“Ear-bud.” 

“Oh.” Rocket went to his ear and pulled out the ear-bud. He didn’t hear anything from it anymore. “Did you turn the music down?”

“Right before we entered,” Joseph responded. Rocket climbed onto his shoulder and Joseph ran out of the room once he was set.

He ran down the hall and stairs. They got to a hall lined with prison doors; each one of them were barred. Joseph looked inside one and saw his own reflection shining back at him. “I can’t see inside.” 

“Well, just go in front of everyone then,” Rocket affered. 

Joseph walked in front of every single cell and saw nothing in each one. On the seventh cell he looked in, he finally said, “This is stupid. Is there any more detail on where they are?” 

Rocket looked closer at the map and responded, “No.” 

“Ok,” Joseph said sighing. “Well, what if we try calling out their names and wait for a response?” 

“I don’t know,” Rocket replied uncertain. “Wouldn’t that be going against your silence policy?” 

“Fuck the policy,” Joseph said confidently. 

“Alright then,” Rocket replied. “Peter! Groot! Gamora! Drax!” Rocket shouted down the hall. 

Joseph pulled out his gun and started to look around cautiously. Meanwhile, Rocket was still calling out their names. Rocket stopped for a minute and looked down to the gun. It was all black like Joseph’s costume with a hint of red and silver. It had several parts and bolts apart of it, and near the muzzle, there was a small, sharp metal. “You kept it,” he said after his inspection.

“Of course I did,” Joseph responded still looking around. “That’s just a way for me to remember you.” He looked up at Rocket as best as he could. 

Rocket’s ears went back. His whiskers started to twitch, and he smiled. Joseph wanted to remember him even though they haven’t talked to each other in years. Once he got over that small complement, he went back to calling his team’s names.

Then he heard it. 

“Rocket?” A voice called out, a bit strained and raispy.

He heard Peter calling out to him. “Peter?” 

“Rocket? Is that you?” He heard Peter calling from his right. 

“Joseph stop here,” he said. 

He jumped down and ran to a door. “Peter are you in here?” he asked. 

“Yeah I see you,” he responded. “Can you get us out of here?” 

“Rocket watch out,” Joseph said pointing his gun at the door. 

Rocket moved out of the way and asked, “Why can’t you just teleport in there?” 

“Because I can’t see what’s in there,” he replied, holding his gun towards the door. “Can I shoot?” 

“Do it,” Rocket said. 

Joseph shot his gun and the glass just absorbed it. “Shit,” he said in disbelief. He moved towards Rocket and grabbed him. Rocket yelled, “What are you doing?”

“We need to get out of here,” he responded, fighting Rocket’s attempts to get free. 

“Let go of me!!!” He shouted forcefully. He struggled to get out of his grasp when he saw a different surrounding. He was in a rather large dome with a dias in the center. There were little boxes near the outer edge of the dome.  He looked around and saw Joseph on the ground behind him and a large man on the dais in between two poles. He wore all white with black around his hips and shoulders. He had a gun on each side of waist. A brass left hand. A human face with chiseled jaw, thin black eyebrows, electric blue eyes, a normal sized nose and mouth and electric blue short hair. He turned around and saw them and said, “The other Guardians I assume.” 

Rocket got up and faced him saying, “Yeah what’s it to you?”

The man laughed and said, “89P13, you had a different attitude then you once did. And I take it your friend is-”

“Don’t say it,” Joseph said, getting up off the floor. 

The man smiled before continuing saying, “413J9? My, my you definitely have changed.”

Joseph took his sword out and replied, “For the better I hope.” 

Rocket looked at Joseph, he might not have seen his face, but he knew how he felt. That… Number… Was apart of his past--just like his own. They weren’t that different as he thought. He aimed his gun at the man and whispered to Joseph, “Who is this guy?” 

“The Warden,” he responded. 

“One of the Council members?” Rocket asked fearfully. “‘Cause I don’t want to go up against them.”

“Nope,” Joseph responded. 

Rocket slightly relaxed and said, “We need to talk after this.”

“You won’t get out,” the Warden responded, bringing his hands on top of the poles. 

Joseph tightened his grip on his sword, and Rocket brought up his gun towards the Warden. 

“Don’t move,” Rocket said forcefully.

“Do you know?” The Warden asked. He brought his hands down on top of the poles. Suddenly, electricity climbed up his arms, and his eyes started to glow. And he let go of the poles. He clenched his hands and said, “I’m moving now.” 

Rocket shot at him three times. 

The Warden took each shot and just absorbed each one. “Thank you,” he said to them. “Allow me to return the favor.” He brought his hands up and thrust his arms towards them, shooting lightning at them. 

Joseph pushed Rocket out of the way and jumped out of the way. 

“You can’t run,” the Warden said, staying on the dias. 

Joseph and Rocket went behind the boxes. 

Joseph put his sword away and looked at Rocket saying, “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah,” he responded. 

“Hold on,” Joseph said to him. He teleported next to Rocket. “What do we do now?” 

“Get out of here,” Rocket said, readying his gun.

Suddenly, lightning started to come from behind them. Joseph grabbed Rocket and teleported away. Once the area changed, Rocket sat up and looked around and said to Joseph, “We are still here with this idiot, get us out of here!”

“I can’t,” Joseph responded.

“You cannot escape,” the Warden said to the both of them. “You escape once, you can’t escape again.”

Joseph gasped and said, “I can’t teleport out of here.” 

“Well, how do we get out of here?” Rocket asked.

“Through him.” Joseph pulled out his sword and said, “I’ll draw his fire, and you shoot him when you have an opening.”   
“That’s you plan?!?” Rocket said surprised. 

“Just do it,” Joseph responded, teleporting away. 

Rocket looked around the corner and saw Joseph behind the Warden, sword in hand and ran towards him. The Warden turned around and shot lightning at him. Joseph jumped out of the way. Rocket saw his chance and shot the Warden.

“Gahhh,” he yelled in agony. The Warden dropped to his knees saying, “You’ll pay for that, vermin.” Joseph ran up to him to strike him, but once he swung his sword, the Warden caught it. He looked up to him, and his eyes were no longer glowing. He got up off, and Joseph grabbed his other sword and tried to strike his head. The Warden dodged it and reached out for one of the poles. “You need to lighten up,” he said, grabbing the pole. Joseph teleported out of there, leaving his sword, and Rocket shot at him. Joseph appeared behind Rocket, grabbed him and went behind a box. 

The warden let go of the pole, turned around and thrust his arms again at the box they were behind. He started to walk towards them, eyes glowing an electric blue, saying, “You can’t hide for long. Give up, and I might spare your life.” 

He reached the box and destroyed it. There was no one behind it. “RAHHH!” He yelled frustrated. “I WILL FIND YOU!” He looked around, his eyes faintly glowing. 

Rocket and Joseph got out of there and went behind another box. Joseph lost one of his swords and brought out his gun to replace it. “What do we do now?” He asked Rocket. 

“We can try the same thing,” Rocket responded. “Just attack from here.”

“Will do,” Joseph responded, jumping over the box. 

“There you are,” the Warden said, eyes faintly glowing. “Accepting you fate?”

“Not a chance,” he responded, bringing up his gun and firing it. 

The Warden just took each shot, eyes glowing brighter every time he was hit. “Nice try,” he said. 

“The old fashioned way then,” Joseph responded, bringing his sword up. He ran at him and jumped out of the way when lightning was shot at him. “You gotta be quicker than that,” Joseph said mockingly. He jumped over the Warden and swung his sword at him. It landed on his back. 

“GRAHHH!” He yelled in agony and turned around to face him. Eyes dimming with every second. 

Rocket looked from behind the box and saw his opening. He aimed his gun and fired.

The Warden turned around and was shot in the chest. “Nice try vermin.” The lifted his arm and fired lightning at him. 

Rocket went back behind the box. 

The Warden walked towards Rocket, spewing lighting at him. Joseph teleported behind him and struck him. The Warden just knocked him down. He reached the box, and Rocket aimed his gun at him. 

Rocket’s heart was beating the fastest it ever had. He was afraid--almost as afraid as on Halfworld. 

“Rocket!” Joseph yelled, slowly getting up. 

“What will it be?” The Warden asked, eyes no longer glowing. “A slow death? Or a fast one?” 

Rocket fired his gun. The Warden stumbled backwards as the blast hit his face. “Slow it is,” he said, taking Joseph’s blade and running it through Rocket’s side. 

Rocket cried out in pain once the blade went into him. He screamed and dropped his gun to the side. He heard the Warden say, “I told you you would pay,” and then heard Joseph scream and run towards the Warden. He brought his hand down and a small blade appeared, and as he got closer, he moved the blade across the Warden’s neck. The Warden fell backwards as Joseph slowed down. He moved no more. 

Joseph ran towards Rocket, pulling his mask off. “No, no, no,” he said as tears formed at his eyes. 

Rocket found it getting harder to breathe the more time passed. 

“Rocket, it’ll be ok,” Joseph said, pulling the sword out of Rocket. “It’s going to be ok.” He started crying now, trying to pick him up. Rocket cried out as it left his body. Joseph continued saying, “We’ll get you back to the Milano, ok?” 

“Stop,” Rocket said, starting to tear up. “It’s ok.”

“Rocket, I can still save you! Just let me!” 

“Shut up and let me speak!” Rocket said forcefully. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he said, “Look, I am sorry for never keeping in touch.”  
“Rocket, now is not the time-” Joseph started through tears. 

“I am not finished,” Rocket interrupted. “Joseph, stay with the Guardians please? For me.” 

“I will,” Joseph promised, holding Rocket in his arms. 

Rocket brought his hand up to Joseph’s face and said, “I hope you live a happy life.” He mustered up enough strength to continue, “I…” Rocket’s hand dropped as he breathed his last. 

“Rocket,” Joseph started. “Rocket? ROCKET!!!!” He cradled his body as tears were flowing down his face. “I will, Rocket, I will,” he said to himself.  _ How? How could this happen? If only he could go back and fix this.  _ He stopped and looked up. “Of course,” he said out loud. He placed Rocket’s body on the ground and got up. He focused and teleported to the edge of the wall.

“What the hell?” He yelled, hitting his fist on the wall. He walked back around to the Warden’s body and squatted down, saying, “What did you do?” He grabbed his head and yelled in his face, “How the hell did you trap me in here?”

He went back to Rocket. He looked down at him and dropped down to his knees. “Rocket,” he said, “I’m sorry.” He then brought one hand down to his box, and picked up Rocket’s body. He pressed some buttons and brought his hands back to his body. He looked at his face and saw Rocket’s eyes open. He brought a hand and closed them and cried as a black portal opened behind him. 

As it opened, a girl walked out. She was around five feet and five inches and wore a long purple cape with a golden stripe going from her top left shoulder down to the opposite tip of the cape. The cape was longer on her right side and slouched over her right shoulder. She had a golden strap go from her left shoulder across to her hip and two pouches of arrows on her hips. The main color of her outfit was purple. She also wore a purple mask that covered her face going all the way up to her hairline. Alongside a braid went down the left side of her head. She saw Joseph and asked him, “What’s up?” 

Joseph didn’t respond, but she could hear him crying. “Joseph?” She asked concerningly. 

“I need you to go back in time and stop that… That monster from killing him,” he responded passionately and through tears. 

“Joseph,” she started. “I can’t do that.”

“PLEASE!!!!” he pleaded. He faced her and went back looking at Rocket. 

“Joseph,” she started, going around to face him. When she got around she saw him holding Rocket’s body in his arms. “What happened?”  
“That monster happened,” Joseph responded, looking at the Warden. “He killed Rocket.”

“And you want me to go back in time and stop that?” She asked. 

He looked up at her and said, “Yes.” 

“I can’t,” she said. “This was supposed to happen. If I stop this death, another will take its place.”

“I will do anything for him to survive,” Joseph responded. He then looked up at her, eyes beginning to dry out, “Please, Alexa, please save him.” He then looked back at Rocket.

She looked at him. She saw his hurt, his grief. She looked to his left and saw his sword, bloodied at its tip. “Is that-” she started.

“Yes,” he replied. “He used my own sword to kill him. This death is on me.”

She sighed and replied, “Couldn’t you have teleported out to save him?”   
“I am trapped in here; he has some tech that stops me from teleporting out. Otherwise I would’ve went to you.”

She sighed and said, “This will be the last time Joseph.” 

He looked up at her and said, “Thank you.” 

She turned around and opened a portal. It was dark like the last one and had a bit of yellow incorporated inside it. Before she went through, she turned around and looked and Joseph. She saw something in that moment--something she wouldn’t know. If her prediction is true, then someone will die tonight. Only, she didn’t know who. That thought was on her mind as she walked into the portal.

  
  


To be continued 


	6. The Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa has gone back in time to reverse a death, only at the cost of something else. Meanwhile, Rocket goes to get the other Guardians out of prison. Finally, what will happen to Joseph and his bonds with others?

 

Alexa walked through the portal and ducked behind a box. She peeked around the corner saw Joseph running at the Warden. He had his sword in hand--the same sword that would later kill Rocket. She looked around and saw Rocket, alive and well, for now. Then she moved her gaze to the Warden, who was shooting lightning at Joseph, and also, she noticed how his eyes started to dim with every passing second of using his powers. Joseph teleported out of the way, and Rocket popped out of his hiding spot and shot the Warden. 

“Gahhh,” he yelled in agony. The Warden dropped to his knees saying, “You’ll pay for that vermin.” After, she saw Joseph run up to strike him with his sword, and the Warden caught it, reaching for the pole. “You need to lighten up,” he said once he grabbed it, and that is when he teleported out, leaving his sword. He turned around and shot lightning at them as he walked to the box they were hiding behind. 

She looked at his eyes--they started to lessen in their glow. “That’s it,” she said to herself. “He draws his energy from those two pillars. An EMP should turn off his powers and disable him.”

“RAHHH!” She heard him yell. “I WILL FIND YOU!” 

She saw her moment and yelled, “Joseph! EMP!”

“What the hell?” she heard someone say.

“There you are,” the Warden said walking away from her. 

Joseph teleported behind him. His other sword in hand along with his gun in the other. The Warden turned around and said, “Are you going to accept your fate?”

“Not a chance,” Joseph responded, bringing up his gun and firing it. 

Alexa pulled out her crossbow and jumped out from behind her hiding spot. She pulled it up and fired at the Warden, her cape flapping behind her. 

The Warden looked at her and received an arrow to his chest. “GAHH!” He shouted flying backwards. Her arrow penetrated his chest armor. He pulled it out, revealing a dark red blood on the tip. 

“Use an EMP, Joseph,” she said, going to his side. 

“What are you--” He started.

“He uses his energy from the ship. He needs a recharge once he is depleted,” she interrupted quickly.

“And an EMP would cut off his supply,” Joseph said.

“Exactly.” 

Joseph shot at the Warden knocking him down. “Rocket? That work?” He then asked Rocket.

“Yes it can, but I would be out of the fight,” he responded, coming from his hiding spot. He held his gun towards the Warden waiting for him to make a move. 

Alexa took a sharp breath in and imagined Joseph holding Rocket’s body. She need to stop that reality from coming true.

The Warden got up and turned around to face the three. “We have a new player I see.” He smiled smugly at them.

“Joseph,” Alexa started. 

He grabbed a small little bomb and pressed it. It flashed a few times, and he threw it at the Warden. 

The bomb bounced harmlessly off the Warden’s head. “What was that supposed to do?” He asked as it hit the ground. 

“This,” Joseph responded smuggly, holding a small detinator. He pressed it and the bomb exploded, shutting all the lights off. 

“Shit, I forgot this a side effect,” Alexa said, squinting in the darkness. 

“Don’t worry,” Joseph said. “We can see in the dark.” 

Joseph put his gun away and tried to opened his sword, but it wouldn’t open. He tried again with no more success and said, “I didn’t realize this required electricity.” 

Rocket and Alexa looked at him, stunned. “Is that going to be a problem?” Rocket questioned. 

“Nah,” he responded, putting his sword hilt away. He thrust his arms to the sides, and out came ten inch blades from both wrists. “I’ll do this the old fashioned way,” he said, smirking under his mask.

“With or without my powers I will kill you all,” the Warden said, his eyes slightly glowing. 

“I don’t think you want to use all your energy,” Alexa told him, readying her crossbow. “After all, you can’t recharge.” She aimed it at the two poles and fired, breaking them in the process. 

“NO!” he shouted and lunged both hands at them and shot his lightning at them. 

Joseph grabbed Rocket and lunged out of the way, and Alexa went in the opposite direction. 

The Warden separated his hands following the three. 

Alexa, Joseph and Rocket went behind the boxes. The Warden’s eyes began to dim lower and lower. He stopped shooting his lighting, causing his eyes to glow ever so faintly. 

“Get us over to your friend,” Rocket told Joseph. 

“I can’t,” he responded. 

“Why not?” Rocket asked. 

“I can’t because I’ll be drained of all energy,” Joseph said with worry. “My EMP turned off my box,” he taped the metal little box on his left hip, “The thing that controls my powers.”

“So,” Rocket said, “you can’t use it.” 

“Yep,” Joseph affirmed. “But, like I said, ‘I can do this the old fashioned way.’” Joseph thrust his left hand forward revealing the ten inch by one inch blade. He got up and faced the Warden. 

“What will you do now?” He asked. “Are you going to give up and be imprisoned?” 

“Why would I do that?” Joseph replied slowly walking towards him. 

“The EMP turned off your powers,” he replied. 

Joseph looked to his left and saw in the darkness Alexa looking at him. “How would you know that?” He asked curiously. He thought he told Rocket that quiet enough he wouldn’t hear. 

“You just told me,” the Warden replied, smiling and with a smugness in his voice. 

Joseph kept his face neutral, even though no one could see his expressions. “Do you know what I am going to do?” He asked and started walking around him. 

“Let me guess, you are going to kill me?” 

“Yes, I am,” Joseph responded, thrusting his arms out revealing the blades. 

The Warden thrust one arm at him and shot lightning at him and stopped as soon as he started. 

Joseph teleported out of the way and landed behind him. He huffed for a second and got up running towards the Warden. 

He turned around and ran his fist towards Joseph, but he slid underneath the punch and brought his blade to his knee. 

“GAHHH!!” He screamed and back handed Joseph. 

Joseph fell backwards and ran up against a box. 

“Get up, get up!” he heard Rocket implore behind the box. 

Alexa poked her head out of her box and shot her crossbow at the Warden. He dodged each shot and turned toward Joseph, ignoring her.

Joseph got up slowly, his head was spinning. He faced the Warden as he limped toward him. 

“You’ll pay for that,” The Warden said to him. 

Joseph teleported behind him again and fell to the ground. He was huffing and getting more tired by the minute. “I can’t do this much longer,” He then said to himself silently. He brought out his blades. 

The Warden laughed and said, “You really think you can defeat me with those tiny things?”

He strolled toward him saying, “Yes, I can.” He ran toward him and dodged his fist, bringing a blade to his knee. 

The Warden brought the knee forward, dodging the blade, and tried to kick him, but Joseph teleported out of the way.   
He landed in front of the box Alexa was in front of and stayed on the ground for a while. After a moment, he slowly got up. 

“Well, well, someone is getting tired,” The Warden told him, standing tall, facing Joseph.

Joseph just looked at him afraid--afraid of what will come. He was tired and needed to sleep. He was being drained of all his energy and needed to get the power working again. Only he knew that wasn’t going to happen for awhile. 

“Why don’t I just end your suffering?” The Warden asked, bringing up his arms. He faced Joseph about to thrust his arms at him. 

“No,” Joseph heard someone scream.

Alexa jumped in front of him just as the Warden thrust him arms at him, releasing the rest of his lightning. It hit her directly in the chest and caused her to fall in front of Joseph. 

Joseph fell down to his knees and pulled back his hood saying, “No, no, no.” 

“What’s wrong?” The Warden asked, smirking. “Did I hurt her? Did I hurt someone you cared for?” 

Joseph started to feel tears slowly fall down his face. “You’ll pay for that,” he said, looking up to face the Warden. His anger was rising with every second giving him an adrenaline rush. He jumped up bringing his blade towards the Warden. 

He only backhanded him, sending him flying to the side near his other sword. “You never learn do you?” He asked, walking towards him. 

Joseph slowly got up and grabbed the blade. He looked up at him. He moved his gaze towards Alexa and notice she didn’t have her crossbow. 

“Any last words?” He asked, bringing his arms up. 

Joseph noticed his eyes, they only flickered now. “What will do you now?” He asked.

“I am going to kill you,” he replied. 

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Joseph said.

Suddenly, the Warden had an arrow enter his skull, then another, and then another entered his neck. He fell down, and moved no more. 

“Not really the blam I wanted,” Rocket started, walking out from behind a box. “But I’ll still call this a ‘blam! murdered you’ thing.”

“Rocket you are an ex machina if I ever known one,” Joseph responded, moving over towards Alexa. He put his sword away.

“Is she-” Rocket started.

“Breathing,” Joseph responded, picking her up. “I’ll teleport her back to the ship and get her to the medbay.”

“Can you handle that?” Rocket asked him. 

“Yes I can,” Joseph forced. 

“Then go,” Rocket said disappointed. “Go save your girlfriend.”

“Rocket,” Joseph started, pleading.

“Go,” Rocket interrupted.

“She isn’t my girlfriend, and she’ll never be,” he finished. “Go save your team,” he said and teleported out. 

“‘And she’ll never be,’” Rocket mocked. He went to the Warden and found a key card and grabbed his gun and ran out of the door. 

“Crap, where am I going?” he asked himself, pulling out his tablet. He tried to turn it on and realized.

“Oh right,” he said to himself in displeasure. He looked around wondering where to go.

“When is the EMP going to wear off?” He asked himself, looking at the tablet. He looked up and said, “Let’s just wonder this way then,” and wandered to his left. 

As he walked through the pristine halls, that gradually got worse, he thought about Joseph and how he rushed to save that girl.  _ Why?  _ He thought. _ He even said that wasn’t his girlfriend. His….girlfriend, does he even have one? Was there anyone before his kidnapping? _ All these questions begun to make him angry. On top of it he couldn’t ask for answers because he was was probably unconscious from all the teleporting. _ Oh shit. _ Rocket begun to worry. “Joseph,” he said into the comms. “Joseph!” He was worried and stopped walking all together. “Joseph answer me!!” 

“I’m good,” Joseph replied sleepaly. “Just extremely tired.”

Rocket sighed in relief. “Is she safe?” He asked harshly and to his own displeasure. 

“She is in the medbay,” he responded, not noticing the tone of Rocket’s voice. “She should be ok.”

“Good,” Rocket replied disappointed. “I got to get back to it. Stay safe.” 

“I will,” he replied like he was falling to sleep. 

He brought up his tablet and tried to turn it on again. Unlike his previous try, this time, it worked. He saw the Guardians’ cell was two decks down and put his tablet and gun away, and he ran down the hall to get to them. He went down stairs and saw the same poor conditions as before, wires and pipes showing from empty panels.

He went down the final staircase and saw the cell doors. “Shit,” he said to himself, “What is their cell again?” He ran down the hall shouting, “Peter! Gamora! Drax! Groot!” 

“Rocket!” He heard Peter say, slightly strained and raspy. 

“Peter!” Rocket said happily, moving towards the cell they were in. “I’m gonna get you out of here.” He pulled out the security card and slid it in the keypad, and the door opened. 

He ran inside and saw Peter, Gamora, Drax and Groot all tied up to a pole. “You guys ok?” He asked.

“Yeah we’re fine,” Gamora responded dizzily. 

Rocket went around to untie Groot first. Once finished, he got up and told Rocket, “I am Groot.”

“You’re welcome, just get down to the ship,” Rocket responded. “Don’t worry about the two people on the ship. They’re friends.”

“I am Groot,” he responded, getting up and running out of the cell. 

Meanwhile, Rocket moved behind Drax and untied him. 

Once freed, Drax said, “Thank you, friend Rocket.” He took off his cast and ran to follow Groot. 

Rocket went behind Gamora next and untied her. 

“Thanks, Rocket, I owe you one,” she said to him and ran out.

Finally, Rocket got behind Peter and untied him. 

Once Rocket finished untying him; he was given a forced hug. 

“Sorry,” Peter said still hugging Rocket, “I just had a bad feeling about something; I’m just happy you are alright.”

Rocket was just shocked and just let it happen, and after a moment, he returned the hug.

“Alright,” Rocket started. “You can let go now.” 

“Right,” Peter said, letting him go. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Peter continued, “We should get going now.”

“Yep,” Rocket replied, getting up and out the door. Peter followed him. 

The two of them ran down the hall, trying to get to the Milano. Peter spoke first asking, “What happened up there?”

“We killed the Warden,” Rocket responded. “Well I did.” He smiled. “The other two helped.” he laughed to himself. 

Peter gave Rocket a questioning look, “The other two?” 

“Yeah,” Joseph responded. “Joseph and a friend of his helped.”  
Peter and Rocket turned a corner and continued to run to the Milano. Peter said to Rocket, “Another one of the Council of Ten’s creations?” 

“I guess so,” Rocket replied. 

“They are both friends of ours correct?” 

“Yes they are, and I am happy we have them on our side.”

“Me too.” Peter paused before continuing, “Do you think Joseph might stay with us?” 

Rocket stopped running, and Peter slowed down alongside with him. “Rocket?” Peter then asked worriedly.

He hadn’t thought that far. What would happen if he did stay? Would he still hate him? What else would he get into?

“Earth to Rocket,” Peter said. “Or in this case Cadman to Rocket.”

“What?” Rocket asked puzzled.

“Do you think Joseph might stay with us?”

Rocket took a deep breath and said, “I don’t know.”

“Well,” Peter said, bringing his hand to Rocket’s shoulder.  “Let’s just think about this once we get to the Milano, ok?”

“Fine,” Rocket said, starting to run back to the Milano.

Peter followed him, running next to him. 

They approached the Milano and ran through the hatch. 

“Rocket, get up to the cockpit and get us out of here,” Peter said. 

“No, you do that,” Rocket responded, going towards the medbay. 

“Where are you going?” Peter asked. 

“To the medbay,” Rocket responded, going into a hallway.

“Alright,” Peter said, watching him go back. “Gamora,” he then yelled, heading up to the cockpit. 

“Here,” she replied, sitting in her chair. 

“Oh good,” Peter replied, going down and sitting in his chair. 

“How’s Rocket?” she asked. 

“Fine, it seems like he has anxiety for some reason.” 

Gamora gave him a questioning look. 

“I don’t know why, but it’s anxiety in a raccoon. I don’t know if that is a good thing or a bad one.”

“Probably a bad one if you keep calling him that,” Gamora stated. 

“I only call him that when he is not around,” Peter said, smiling. He started the Milano up and got out of the hanger. 

“Where are we heading?” Gamora asked. 

“Near the star Faint Light,” Peter replied.

Gamora took a deep, slow breath in. 

“Is that a problem?” Peter asked her. 

“No,” she responded nervously. She got up before continuing,“I’m going to go check on Rocket.” and walked out.

As she went to the medbay and slowed her pace as she got closer to the door. She reached the door and peeked around the corner and saw Rocket. Rocket sat right next to Joseph, who was lying on the bed, and small tears passed through his fur.

She knocked on the door, and Rocket practically jumped out of his seat.

“You ok there?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied startled. He got up out of the chair he was sitting in and walked out of the medbay. He went to the other side of the door frame and faced Gamora. 

“Will he be alright?” She then asked concerned. 

“Yeah,” he responded. “He teleported and drained all his energy. Lucky he got on the bed before he fainted.”

“Why was he drained of energy?” Gamora asked.

“He set off an EMP and made his box turn off,” Rocket responded. 

“Why exactly?” She asked again.

“It was the only way to stop the Warden,” Rocket said. He felt guilty, but at the same time, he didn’t. He only wished he did something more. 

“Rocket,” Gamora said. “You did all you could.” 

“I know,” he responded. 

Suddenly, Joseph got up, taking a deep breath. He looked around and took off his mask, eyes moving furiously. He quickly got out of the bed as Rocket and Gamora went into the room. He saw them and started panting nervously, backing into the conner. 

“No, no, no, not again, not again,” he mumbled, fearing of what might come.

“Joseph?” Rocket asked.

“Shapeshifter. You, you did this to me!” He whimpered. “You won’t do this to me again.” He got up and ran towards them and was smacked by Gamora, knocking him to the side. 

“Joseph, you’re ok,” Gamora said to him.

“Stay back, you green witch!” he yelled fearfully. 

“Joseph, you’re in a safe place!” Rocket implied, getting closer to him. 

“No!” Joseph forced. “You stay right there. You think you can shift into a raccoon again and take me away from my family, again? You can’t fool me again.” 

Rocket looked at him, feeling the disgust rising up in him. 

“Joseph…” Gamora said, looking at Rocket. 

“No,” He responded fearful. 

“Joseph,” a voice said from the other bed. Rocket looked up and saw Alexa, peeking above the bed she was in. 

“Alexa?” Joseph asked from his corner. 

“Remember,” she then told him.

He slowed his breathing as he slowly began to remember. “Oh my God,” he said after a moment. He looked up and said, “Rocket?”

Rocket only walked out without another word. 

“Rocket!” He called out after him, getting no response. 

“What just happened?” Gamora asked. 

“Whenever one of us depletes our energy, we have short term memory loss,” Alexa stated, rising up from her bed. 

“And that is what I just witnessed?” Gamora asked, looking at Joseph taking a fetal position.

“Yes,” she responded. “Gamora, he needs to know that wasn’t Joseph talking, only his past.” 

Gamora looked at Joseph and said, “Will he be alright?”

“Yes, he will be after some time,” she said. “But now I need to talk to him, alone.” 

“Of course,” Gamora responded, lowering her stance to meet Joseph’s. “I’ll talk to Rocket for you,” she said to him. 

He only looked up at her, eyes red like he was crying this whole time. 

She stood tall and walked out of the medbay, leaving Alexa and Joseph alone. 

“Joseph, it’s ok,” she said, getting out of her bed and moving towards him. 

“What did I do?” he asked himself. “I called him a raccoon.” He looked up at her, “I didn’t mean it.”

“He knows,” she responded, sitting down next to him. 

He looked her and asked, “Does he?”

“Look,” she said, pulling out a small book. “You’ll need this.”

“What is it?” He asked grabbing it. 

“A book with all of the Forgotten Ones.”

“Forgotten Ones?” 

“It is what we call ourselves. The ten of us.”

“There are more?”

“Yep, each one of them tied to protect a universe.”

Joseph opened the book and saw a man on the first page. He had red hair, red brown eyebrows, brown eyes, a regular sized nose, a rounded yet chiseled jaw, a larger mouth, and a little stubble on his neck. Above was the name:  _ Sisteen _ and directly under was the name:  _ Trent Knighter _ . 

“Trent Knighter?” He asked. “Isn’t that the guy from school?” 

“Yep, alongside all the others,” she responded, turning to her own page.

Joseph looked at the page, he saw on top:  _ Ace _ , and directly under he saw:  _ Alexa Ellers _ . However he didn’t see a photo. 

“What’s with the no photo?” he asked.

“Oh, right,” she started. “I found out about my powers before the Council and so, no one knows my true face.”

He was kind of shocked. He didn’t know he was a shapeshifter. He moved his gaze back down to the page and saw:  _ Powers: Shapeshifting and time travel _ . 

“I knew about the time travel, but shapeshifting?” He then said. 

“Yep,” she replied.

“So do we get one power or two?” Joseph asked curious.

“One, the other is from my relic,” she replied. “Only if I accepted it.”

He turned the pages to find his own entry. He looked on top and saw  _ The Shadow _ , and directly under,  _ Joseph Rocker _ . He then moved on to see his own face, his own brown eyes staring back at him. Under that, he saw his own powers, or power:  _ Teleportation _ . 

“Is this everyone?” He said. 

“Yeah it is,” she responded, getting up.

Joseph looked up, handing the book back to her saying, “You can have this back.”

“No, you keep it. I already have quite a bit of them,” she responded, preparing a portal. 

He got up and looked at her. “Alexa,” he said, grabbing her wrist. “Wait.”

She paused and said, “What?”

“Don’t go,” he responded.

“Why? I have my own universe to protect.”

“Look, I just wanted to say thank you.”

She looked at him and remembered--remembered why she was here--Rocket dying and him being torn apart because of it. “You’re welcome.” She paused and continued, “Do you know why I came to help you?”

“No,” he said.

“I came here because of you. You asked me to come here and reverse something horrible.” She said slowly.

“What was it?”

“Death. I was certain that another death would take its place. However, it didn’t happen, and I am happy for that. But, Joseph, this came with a price. That price is me never helping you again.” She turned and readied the portal, and Joseph let go of her. 

A black portal opened, and before she stepped in, she turned and face Joseph saying, “You were desperate, and if I am being honest, just say your feelings.” 

She left without another word, leaving Joseph to wonder if what she said--about the death and his own reaction--was true.

  
To Be Continued 


	7. The Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket is trying to get over the fact that the first person who treated him with respect, disrespected him. And what is going on with this stone that Gamora got?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially run out of Ideas for each chapter!  
> Thank you all for coming and supporting this fic! I plan on doing a prequel to this focusing mainly on Joseph's past.

 

“Rocket!” Gamora called, exiting the medbay. “Rocket!” She turned a corner and hurried into the main council room. She went towards the center of the room, walking past Groot and saw Rocket exiting the room as well. 

“Rocket!” She called again, slowing her pace. “Rocket!” She stopped as Rocket left her gaze. 

“I am Groot?” the tree then asked Gamora, watching her stop following Rocket. 

“No, everything really isn’t. Joseph called Rocket a ‘raccoon,’” Gamora responded, turning towards him.

“I am Groot?” He asked curiously.

“No, I can handle this,” she said, following Rocket again.

Groot got up and followed her.

Gamora noticed him and said, “I thought I said I can handle it.”

“I am Groot,” he affirmed. 

“Well,” Gamora started, “it is Rocket.” She laughed and continued down the hall.

Groot followed her down to the Engine Room, and once they made it to the door, he asked, “I am Groot?”

“I’m going to do the talking,” she responded and knocked on the door. They heard no response, and she knocked again. 

“Go away,” she heard Rocket say in a harsh, quiet voice. 

Gamora knocked the on the door again and said, “Rocket open up.” 

“Leave me alone,” Rocket answered in a even harsher and louder tone.

“I am Groot?” Groot then asked in dismay. 

“No,” he responded, “just leave me alone.”

“Rocket,” Gamora started, hearing him move behind the door. 

“I said,” Rocket said again, opening the door, “Go away!” He looked at Gamora and Groot. Gamora had a serious yet concerning look on her face, and Groot was flat out concerned. He tried to close the door, but Gamora caught it from fully closing. 

“We are going to talk,” she said, walking into the room closely followed by Groot. 

The room was clean. Well, cleaner than it was. Rocket seemed to be picking up some of the parts off the ground. Some of the wires were put back into the wall, and some of the panels were back on the walls. 

“What the hell did I say?” Rocket said, following them.

“Rocket, I said we needed to talk,” Gamora said to him. 

“I am Groot,” the tree said to Rocket.

Rocket sat down and looked at the two of them, disbelieving their worry.  “Fine,” he said irritated. “What do you want?” 

“I want to make something clear,” Gamora started. “What you saw in the medbay was not Joseph.”

“Well it was said by him. Even though it might have not been him, it was still said by him.” he responded harshly.

Groot remained silent, content on knowing more about what happened in the medbay.

“Alexa told me-” Gamora tried.

“Alexa this, Alexa that!” Rocket shouted, throwing his arms up and turning away from her. “It’s always Alexa with him,” he growled. “She shouldn’t make up some sort of story to explain his actions.” He turned away from them and continued to clean the room.

“Rocket listen to me,” Gamora said to him.

“I am Groot.” The tree said to Rocket.

Rocket stopped and turned around to face the pair. “Fine,” he said with some bite, “explain what happened then.” 

“Alexa told me that whenever one of them uses their energy, they suffer from short term memory loss,” she said to him. 

“Wow, a perfect excuse,” Rocket said sarcastically, rolling his eyes on perfect. “I wonder how she made it up so quickly.”

“Maybe because she didn’t, Rocket,” Gamora then said. 

“Yeah, well that doesn’t mean he has to say that to me!” Rocket said, sitting down on his chair and facing away from the two. 

“Rocket--”

“No!” He yelled, getting up quickly. “That flarken ass-hat had no right to say that to me!” He pointed in the area Joseph was in. 

“Rocket!” Gamora yelled. “That was not Joseph! That was only his past--”  
“You already said that! And you only know that because Alexa told you,” Rocket said. When he said her name, he said it angrily. He started to hate that flarken chick, for putting all these “ideas” everyone’s heads. It wasn’t going to happen to him, he won’t let it. _Why doesn’t she just go back home?_ he asked himself. 

“Rocket? Are you even listening to me?” Gamora asked. 

“No,” he replied, “and I want you out of here. Right now.”

“I am Groot?” He asked.

“You can stay,” Rocket replied, turning away from the pair. “I need some help.” 

Gamora looked at Rocket and was going to say something but thought better of it. She didn’t want to anger Rocket any more. So she left without another word.

“I am Groot,” the tree said.

“No, I am not overreacting. I am being completely sensable,” Rocket replied. 

“I am Groot,” the tree said. He tried to have Rocket see the other side of the story rather than his own. 

“I don’t care if she was telling the truth or not. He shouldn’t have said that to me.” Rocket said harshly. 

“I am Groot.”

“I didn’t want to hear his explanation, ok Groot?” Rocket went near the water valve and asked, “Groot, can you look and see what the water pressure is?” 

Groot moved over and replied, “I am Groot. I am Groot.”

Rocket moved the valve halfway and said, “I am not going to talk to him.” 

“I am Groot,” he cood. 

Rocket looked at him with disbelief and said, “No, those won’t make anything different.” 

Groot went up behind him and came down to his size and said, “I am Groot.”

“Groot, you know me enough. You know why I shut myself out from everyone.”

“I am Groot?” 

Rocket looked at him in disbelief and said, “Because of him,” He walked away. “I let myself be open to him, and he left without another word.”

“I am Groot?” The tree asked, concerned.

Rocket sat down and looked at his friend and said, “I tried to talk, and it went on well, for awhile, even with him responding. But one day, he stopped talking.” He looked down at his hands which were folded in his lap and shut down. He didn’t want to talk about the subject anymore. It made him feel more hurt than he already was and brought feelings he hadn’t felt for a long time.

“I am Groot?” the tree asked Rocket, noticing the way his behavior changed in a few seconds. 

“I’m fine Groot,” Rocket responded unconvincingly. His ears started to flick and his whiskers started to twitch as he lied to Groot. 

Groot noticed and looked up, letting the conversation stop. After a moment of silence, Groot spoke up asking, “I am Groot?”

“Yeah, you can help,” Rocket responded, getting up. “If you can start picking some stuff off the ground and putting them into the drawers, that would be helpful.”

Groot smiled and responded, “I am Groot.” 

The pair cleaned up the Engine Room, putting the wires back into the walls, putting the panels over them, and putting away the other scattered parts on the ground. 

Once finished, Groot asked, “I am Groot?” 

“No,” Rocket responded. “I’ll stay in here.” He turned away from Groot. “I’d rather not see him right now.”

Groot went to exit but turned around before walking through the door and said, “I am Groot.” urgently.

Rocket didn’t respond. He only took a deep breath in and let it out, shuddering. He looked up to his friend and Groot saw in his eyes, disbelief, fear, and worry. All the emotions that he would expect for as response.

Rocket cut the contact once he realized that Groot was reading his eyes. “I just want to be alone,” Rocket said to him.

“I am Groot,” the tree responding, exiting the room, leaving Rocket alone. 

Groot walked towards the main area on the Milano and ran into Joseph, who was going towards the Engine Room. “I am Groot?” He asked.

“I’m just going to see Rocket,” he responded quickly, trying to get past him. 

Groot stopped him from advancing and said, “I am Groot.” 

Joseph backed up and away from Groot and muttered, “Fine.” He walked alongside Groot back to the main area in silence. It was broken by him asking, “Is he mad at me?” 

“I am Groot,” he lied. 

Joseph sighed in relief and said, “Thank God.” He moved to a corner and pulled out his ear-buds and put them into his ears. 

“I am Groot?” The tree asked, following him. 

“I need to calm down and listening to my music helps me,” he responded, sitting down. He put one of the ear-buds in and shuffled his music.

“I am Groot?” The tree then asked.

“No, Groot,” Joseph responded, “I’m sorry. I really need to calm down.” He put on his headphones, ending any further conversations.

“Groot,” he heard Gamora say.

“I am Groot?” the tree asked.

Gamora came down from the cockpit and walked up to Groot. “How is Rocket?” She asked.

“I am Groot,” the tree responded, moving away from Joseph.

Gamora sighed and walked with him. “That bad huh?” She asked, sitting down. She kind of felt bad for the pair. They were good friends, and this one thing pushed them apart. “Did Joseph go and see him?”

“I am Groot,” he responded, glancing towards the engine room. 

“Well he should,” Peter said, coming down from the cockpit. He looked around and asked, “Where’s Drax?”

“Most likely sleeping,” Gamora responded. “He needs to restore his energy after all that healing.” 

Peter showed his confusion on his face and asked, “He never had to do that before.”  
“He never had to heal that quick before,” Gamora responded. 

“What ‘bout him?” Peter asked, motioning his head towards Joseph.

Joseph sat there staring off into the distance, mask off, and his white ear-buds inside his own ears. 

“I don’t know,” Gamora responded. “Groot said Rocket wanted some alone time, so he didn’t let them see each other.”

Peter looked at the pair. “I think he should,” Peter said to them. “It’s better to at least explain himself rather than live with some sort of guilt of not saying anything about it.” Peter looked at him again and saw small wet marks come from his eyes. 

“I’m going to talk to him,” Peter said finally. Once he noticed Gamora following him he said, “Alone.”

Gamora relinquished her follow and left the pair alone as Groot went off to his quarters and her to her own.

Peter walked towards him and waved his hand in front of his face.

Joseph was startled and took a ear-bud up. “Yes?” He asked.

“This spot taken?” Peter asked, ushering to the ground next to him. 

“No, it’s not,” Joseph responded. 

Peter sat down and asked, “What’s you listening to?” 

“My music,” he responded. 

Peter held out his hand and asked, “May I listen too?”

Joseph handed him the other ear-bud when Peter continued, “We all know who knows music the best here.” 

Once Peter put the bud into his ear, he was welcomed by a song he knew well. “Is this  _ Can’t Fight this Feeling _ ?”

“Yeah, it’s the song that my parents were listening to when they met,” Joseph responded. “It’s one of the only songs that makes me feel closer to my family.”

Peter listened to the song, and he heard the lyrics: _You're a candle in the window_ _on a cold, dark winter's night._ “Almost finished with it,” Peter said. He could tell it was the ending of the song by the tone and the actual music.

“Yeah, been listening to it for awhile,” he responded. 

“Why?” Peter asked.

“You listen to your music as a memory of your mother,” he started. “I use it as an escape. I have the hope of seeing my family again, and my music just helps me move along with the present.” He started to cry a bit thinking about his family. 

“Listen,” Peter said, trying to sound as calm and loving as possible. “You said there was a chance you could go and see them.” 

The song changed to another Peter couldn’t recognize. It had a lot of flare and other sounds in the background. It must be something that the kids on Earth are listening to today. “What is this?” He asked. 

Joseph just looked more intently at the wall, choosing not to respond.

“Joseph?” he asked again.

“Sorry,” he responded, holding back tears. “This song is  _ In the Arms of a Stranger _ . It’s my sister and her boyfriend’s song. The song that they danced to when they were strangers.” 

Peter was touched, “You thought of every family member and have a song dedicated to each of them?” 

“Yeah, just something to remember them by,” Joseph replied, having tears slowly and quietly fall down his face.

Peter listened to the lyrics.  _ In the arms of a stranger, pretending it's love.  _ “Sounds like a good song,” he said again. 

“Why do you think they like it so much?” he asked smugly. “It tells a simple yet complex love story. Something I would like to have eventually.”

Peter took in more lyrics and asked, “Were you in a relationship?”

Joseph hesitated before continuing, “I was. I had a girlfriend but before my life got into this whole shit show; she broke up with me.” 

“Oh,” Peter said. He didn’t know what else to say.  _ Hey bud, there is always more fish in the sea. _ or  _ That sucks.  _ or  _ Her loss, you seem pretty awesome, even being a superhero helps.  _

“Yeah,” he said in sadness. “The whole day I was being pulled apart by friends and family. My mother was pissed at me for some reason, I was basically kicked out of my friend group by my best friend, and I got in a car crash while she was breaking up with me. So yeah, my life sucks.” He took a deep slow breath. “My life was breaking the day I was kidnapped. I just hope there is a life to go back to.”

Peter looked at him again and said, “Who knows? Maybe your mother forgave you for whatever you did, maybe your friends thought better of kicking you out, and….well I don’t think your ex will care about you that much.” He laughed at that last point, and Joseph laughed alongside with him. 

“Thanks, I needed that,” Joseph told him. 

“We all need a little laugh sometimes,” Peter said. “Even Rocket.” Joseph’s smile faded as Rocket’s name was brought up.

“Look, Joseph,” Peter said, “Rocket is one of those people who gets  irritated at anything--no matter how small. I think you just saying that was more of a shock than anything.”  
“Yeah,” Joseph said slowly. “But I never said that to him before. I always treated him with the respect he deserves. Better respect than those scientists gave him. Better respect than the Council gave me.” 

Peter gaped at him and asked, “You didn’t tell the full story, did you?”

“I told Rocket, not Gamora nor anyone else, only Rocket,” he responded. 

“Why?” He asked.

“I trust Rocket more than anyone,”

Peter paused, content on listening to more of the song. He heard the lyrics,  _ And she smelled like Michigan, and it felt like lust.  _ “ Are you going to see your family again?” 

“The council said I needed to ‘get something as old as the universe itself in order to see them again’,” he responded. “I just hope I find whatever they were talking about.”

Peter looked at him and asked, “What do you think that means?”

“I don’t know, but there was one on Cadman.”

“Which is more of a reason why you wanted to go back onto the planet.”

Joseph didn’t respond, only slowly nodded, trying to escape in his music. The song ended and the next one started, which was  _ I Won’t Give Up _ . He could tell by the melody of the song. 

“What about this song?” Peter asked him. “Who’s this one for?”

“I don’t know,” he responded. “Someone told me that this song, or one of the others, would be a song that I would listen to when I confess my feelings to someone, and they would do the same at that moment.”

Peter was a bit confused, with the whole “someone told me” part. “What do you mean ‘someone told me’?” he asked after some time. 

“Another friend of mine,” Joseph said, bringing out a small book. He turned the page to one with the header of  _ Sisteen _ . Under was the name  _ Trent Knighter _ and directly under showed a picture of a man with red-brown hair and eyebrows, brown eyes and a little stubble on his neck. Under that had powers:  _ foresight, durability.  _

“What’s on the back?” Peter asked, flipping through the book. He turned to the page with Joseph’s information. He saw the same as Sisteen’s: the Shadow on the top, under Joseph Rocker, his own picture, and then the power of teleportation. 

“Is this all that they have on you?” He turned the page again and saw directly on the back was more information on him; his family life, his love life, and his social life. 

Joseph saw what he was looking at and took the book out of his hands. “I haven’t read that far,” he said, closing the book but keeping his finger on the page. 

“What’s on that page?” Peter asked. 

“I don’t know,” he responded slowly forgetting about the music. He peeked a sight on the page and saw some more personal information; his own birth place, his marital status, and his orientation.  _ What? _ he thought to himself.  _ They know more about me than I do about myself. _

He opened the book again and looked at the more personal details: his birth place was right--Chicago. He was single, but his orientation? He didn’t think he was bi, but then again, he is only eighteen, with little experience about love. 

“That seems interesting,” Peter said, looking over his shoulder. 

Joseph closed the book and put it down. “That was not your business,” he said harshly. 

“No judgement here,” Peter replied. 

Joseph took a deep breath and tried to escape in the song again.  _ 'Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth. _ the lyrics sang. 

“How could they know more about me than I?” He asked out loud. 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked confused.

“How do they know my own orientation when I don’t even know that?” He clarified. 

“Well, what if they used your friend?” Peter asked curiously. 

Joseph listened to the song again, trying to calm down. “I don’t know,” he replied after a moment. 

Suddenly, an alarm started blaring. Joseph got up and looked around and pulled out his sword. He was cautious and looked around the room. Gamora, Groot and Rocket came running into the room.

“What’s going on?” Rocket asked once he entered. 

“Nothing,” Peter responded, getting up. “Also nice music.” He tossed the ear-bud to Joseph and he caught it. 

“Then what is it?” Rocket asked, rolling his eyes. 

Peter moved to the main council and turned off the alarm, saying, “That is our warning that we have arrived at Faint Light.” He brought up the information on the star.

Rocket climbed up onto the table as Gamora, Groot and Joseph surrounded it. 

Gamora looked down at the table, then to everyone’s positions. She realized that this was the moment the stone showed her. “Joseph,” she said. 

Joseph looked at her and asked, “What?” 

She went into her pocket and brought out the small grey stone. 

Rocket looked at it and asked, “What is that?”

“What ever you wanted from Cadman,” she responded. 

Joseph looked at the stone. It seemed bright but wasn’t glowing, yet it was dark but still had some light to it. “Is that...it?” he said, disbelieving.

He reached out his hand to grab it, when Peter said, “Why are you grabbing it? We don’t even know what that is? It could give you anything.” 

Joseph hesitated and pulled his hand back.

Rocket got closer to the stone and asked, “Do you think the Collector might want it?”

“If not, we can get a seller easily,” Peter replied. 

Joseph kept his eyes on it and asked, “Does he even know about that this is special?”

“The Council wants it, and he, being as old as he is, means that he will know about them,” Rocket responded. 

“And get me caught in the middle of it,” Joseph said harshly. “Remember, I am a creation of them. If he wants that, he would also want me. Besides we don’t even know if that thing works.” 

“Then grab it,” Rocket said, going up to him. “Want to prove it works?” 

Joseph grabbed it much to Peter’s and Gamora’s protests, and closed his eyes while throwing his head back. 

“NO!” Rocket screamed, running up to Joseph. He tried to pry his hand open as Gamora and Peter joined him. Rocket’s heart was beating fast as he tried to get the stone out of his hand. His ears were back, eyes wide, and his tail went up against his own left leg.  

He saw Joseph having a standing up seizure as he gripped onto the stone tighter and tighter. 

Rocket tried to pry open his hand, but in doing so, he touched the stone and saw and felt something. He felt sadness, yet joy; disbelief, yet trust; hate, yet love. He started to see, only he didn’t see anything. His eyes were closed.  He felt his ears back and his tail near his own leg, as well as a small, warm pressure near the tip of his mussel. Then, he heard something--something soft, slow and quiet. It sounded like a soft guitar and piano was being played as well as someone finishing singing. And just as fast as it started, it stopped.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking into Joseph’s eyes, as well as him looking back at him with his own brown eyes. Rocket looked deeper into them and saw shock, fear, joy, and pleasure. 

Then, Joseph fainted, hearing his name as he hit the ground. 

 

To be continued

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some kudos if you enjoyed it and leave a comment for anything you want cleared up or if you have any questions.
> 
> Songs: I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz  
> Can't Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon  
> In the Arms of a Stranger - Mike Posner


	8. The Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph starts having some visions thanks to touching some sort of stone. What will happen to him and Rocket?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the summary sucks. I hope to get some advice on to fix it up. Back to business. This is my final chapter on this story and I don't really know what I will do after this.

 

Joseph woke with a start as he got up from the med-bay bed. He was breathing heavy and looked around as the feeling of his body came back. “Ah,” he moaned, feeling pain all over his body but mainly in his abdomen, across his chest, and around the top of his head. 

He brought his hand to his head and found that it was closed around the stone. 

“What the hell is this thing?” he asked curiously. Suddenly, the stone started to glow, and he jumped back and dropped it. It started to stop glowing once he released it. 

“What the hell is going on?” He asked, going down to it. He reached out and grabbed it again. 

Instantly he was somewhere else entirely. He was back in front of the Council of Ten, presenting ten stones, including the stone currently in his hand. 

“What?” he said to himself. He looked around even more and saw the same ten black pillars up ten feet in the air. Each pillar had someone shrouded in robes on top. 

“You have delivered the six Infinity Stones and the four added ones,” one of the figures said in a lower voice.

“You may finally see what has been driving you all this time,” another one said in a higher voice. 

“Go and drop the stones in front of you,” another one said which he recognized as Edward. 

Then the vision stopped, and he was brought back to the medbay. He found himself on the ground and the stone in his hand, no longer glowing. 

“Ok,” he said to himself, “What the fuck did I just see?” He slowly began putting the pieces together. “I think this is one of the things the council needs. Now where do I put it?” 

He brought his hand to his box and found a small opening on the bottom. 

“What the hell is this?” He asked opening the box. A small drawer opened up with ten gaps in it. It was formed in a five by two format, and each gap was one inch by one inch. 

“Where did this come from?” He asked himself, putting the stone in there and closing it. Once he got up, the door opened. He looked to the door and saw Peter walking in holding a small plate of food. 

“Joseph!” he said surprised. He set the plate down and walked towards him. “You’re up!” 

“Yeah, I just got up.” 

Peter ushered him down to sit back down on the bed. “You still should rest.” 

Joseph sighed and brought his hand up to his head. “Might as well get some more rest.” He said, sitting down on the bed. “But no more sleep. I’ve had enough of that for one day.” 

Peter brought a chair closer to him and sat down. “You hungry?” He asked, grabbing his food. 

“Nah you eat,” Joseph responded, “besides what time is it?” 

“It’s the middle of the sleep cycle.”

“Sleep cycle?” Joseph asked, lying down on the bed comfortably. 

“Basically it’s the middle of the night,” Peter replied. “This,” he held up his plate, “is my ‘midnight snack’.” He handed him the plate. “Here, you can have it.”

Joseph looked closer at the plate and saw it was filled with some sort of red fruit looking thing with spikes coming out of it with some sort of grain-like substance and an amber liquid accompanying it. He looked up at Peter with a questioning gaze and asked, “What is this.” 

Peter pointed to the fruit saying, “That tastes just like an orange.” He pointed to the grain substance, “Something like oatmeal.” He moved his hand to the liquid, “That is one of my favorite liquors.” He pulled out a small glass that the liquid was contained in. 

“Try it,” he said, handing it to Joseph. 

“Well, I am almost nineteen which the legal drinking age in college dorms,” Joseph smiled, taking the drink. He brought it up to his lips and shot his head back, drinking it all in one go. 

Peter’s eyes widened and asked curiously, “Was this your first drink?” Once he saw Joseph’s face scrunched, he replied to his own question, saying, “Taking that as a yes.” 

“Basically,” Joseph replied, letting his face slowly fall back into a smile. His throat felt like it was on fire. However, at least he downed the full shot in one go. He had a feeling it would be a different reaction if he didn’t.

“Well how was it?” Peter asked him, taking the glass from him. 

“Is my throat supposed to be burning?” He answered. 

“Considering this is your first drink,” he started, bringing out a bottle. “Yeah kind of.” He refilled the shot glass and took a swig at the bottle. 

“Come on man, you have a glass filled right there,” Joseph stated half surprised, half joking. 

“I figured you might want another drink,” Peter responded, handing him the glass. 

Joseph drank it down slowly and asked, “Got any more?” 

Peter just shook the bottle at him. 

He sighed and handed Peter the glass back. 

He refilled the glass and handed it back to him. 

“I better not have gotten any saliva in this,” Joseph stated, taking a sip of the glass. 

“What? No more downing it?” Peter asked him, taking another swig at the bottle. 

“Nah, might as well savor it,” Joseph responded, spinning the glass around in his hand. 

“You should probably eat,” Peter told him. “Don’t want to get alcohol poisoning.” 

Joseph started eating the food. The grainy stuff seemed weird enough just looking at it; however when he tasted it, it seemed like a very grainy oatmeal, minus the butter and sugar. “I don’t know how I am still not used to space food.” 

“How long have you been in space?” Peter asked him, taking another swig at the bottle. 

“A couple of years,” he responded, eating some of the “space fruit” that really did taste like a sweeter orange. “I spent my first few months on Earth then got off that place soon after.” 

“Couldn’t find what you were looking for?” Peter asked, taking another swig from the bottle. 

“Nope,” Joseph responded, eating more if the fruit. “Met up with the Unseen and got off the world.”

“The Unseen?”

“Some person that kills any threat to Earth.” 

Peter was still confused but just went with it. “So what else happened after?”

“I searched countless worlds to find whatever relic with no success.” Joseph finished the fruit and continued chowing down the grain. “So I gave up, tried to help people--being a hero--which ended up me being arrested on Cadman. Where I met Rocket a few weeks later.” 

Peter was waiting for that part. The only two people who fully knew the story about them, was Rocket and Joseph. _If he continues on this_ _path_ , he thought to himself, _I could find out if there is something there._ “Did you guys it it off?” He said, trying to dodge his true intentions. 

“No, at first, Rocket was only interested in using my teleportation to get out of the cell. I offered to do it, only if he taught me to build a gun. He accepted and we both got out of there a few months later.”

“So nothing happened in those few months?” 

“Well, we did get a bit closer, he taught me more than we agreed to and aided him with the break out, along with some other breakouts.” Joseph pushed the tray away and took the glass back into his hand. 

“You two got in prison more?” Peter was curious. He thought it was just a one time thing but apparently not. 

“Yeah, this was way before he met Groot. I am—was a true friend.”

“Then the falling out happened?” Peter took the tray off the bed and onto the nightstand. 

“We went our separate ways after we meet Gamora. I decided to try and find the relic again--to no luck as you can see--and Rocket wanted to get rich off of bounties.” He looked at his hands as the memory started coming back, “The day I regret: leaving him on Knowhere. I only gave him a box, alongside Gamora, so that we could talk. We did, and it was good. Then-” Joseph paused. “Then, the council contacted me. And by contacted me, they kidnapped me and did some more experiments on me, making me forget about meeting Rocket.”

“Rocket doesn’t know that does he?” 

Joseph looked up at Peter, silently hoping he could keep this a secret between the two of them. “No, he doesn’t. After making me forget, they had Alexa bring me to this time; and from there I searched and searched diligently for whatever relic they wanted. And that’s when I met up with you guys.” 

They sat in silence after that. The air between them grew more awkward by the minute. Peter took another swig of the jug and finished it in one take. 

“I’m going to get us another bottle,” Peter said, getting up and breaking the silence.

He walked towards the door when Joseph said, “Don’t bother.” He got up. 

“Where’re you going?” Peter asked curiously, turning around to face him. 

“Getting my backpack.”

Peter was surprised and asked, “You have a backpack?”

Joseph looked and him and replied, “Yeah, I don’t wear it all the time. I only put it in a place where I feel safe.”

“And what changed?” Peter turned back to face Joseph, silently hoping he would stay--for Rocket’s sake. 

“I figured,” Joseph made sure he had everything, “Since I am staying here for awhile, I might as well get it.”

“You consider this a safe haven?” 

Joseph smiled a bit and said, “Well yeah, I just figured.”

“Might as well call this your room then.” Peter smiled and turned around to walk out. 

“I’ll be back in a jiffy. And get a bottle.” He said and prepared to teleport out. 

“Hey,” Peter said.

“What?”

“Just so you know, Rocket has been in here ever since you blacked out. I just figured you might want to know that.” 

Joseph looked at him with shock in his eyes. “Thanks,” he said and teleported out.

Peter walked out and headed back to his room to get another bottle. 

He couldn’t help to feel a bit of joy since he was staying.  _ He felt something when I mentioned that,  _ he said to himself.  _ If that is a good or a bad thing, I’ll have to see.  _

Suddenly he saw Rocket turn the corner looking worried with his ears back and his tail against his leg. “Where you off to?” He asked. 

Rocket jumped when he heard his voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I was about to follow up with that.” He crossed his arms and looked down at him, smiling smugly. 

“None of your damn business. Now get out of my way.” Rocket tried to pass by him with no success. 

“What are you doing?”

“Move your fat ass over, Quill!”

“Not until you tell me why you’re going to the med-bay.”

Rocket stopped trying to get past him, “I’m not going got the med-bay.”

“That’s all there is over there.”

“I thought I heard something over here.” He looked past Peter and continued, “I guess not. I’ll just be heading back to bed.” He put an unconvincing smile on his muzzle as he started to walk away. 

“Rocket,” Peter said, grabbing his shoulder. 

Rocket sprung around, teeth bared, and he was growling. “Let go of me.” He forced. He felt his tail begin to bush out as it left his leg. 

“Rocket-“ Peter began. 

“No you listen to me.” Rocket said between grit teeth. “If you don’t remove your hand right now.” 

“Rocket, he’s fine,” Peter affirmed, letting go of his shoulder once he finished talking. 

Rocket visibly calmed down--his tail beginning to smooth out, his ears relaxing and a small smile crawled onto his muzzle. He breathed a sigh of relief and said, “Thanks Pete.” And walked off, leaving Peter to go to his own room alone. 

Rocket rushed past the corner and closed his door once he entered his room.  _ How could I have let Quill see me? _ He thought to himself. 

Suddenly he was filled with fear.  _ Does he know?  _ he thought.  _ No he couldn’t. He’s not  _ that _ smart.  _ He silently crawled back into bed, letting his mind wonder as he faded to sleep. 

\--------------------- 

Rocket woke up a few hours later, rejuvenated. He yawned, closing his eyes and bring his ears across his head. “God I hope that was just a bad dream,” he said to himself, getting up from his bed. “Crap,” he said as he went to the mirror and saw his fur all over the place. Even though it happens all the time, he is still surprised but it. He saw he slept in his jumpsuit, again.  _ Can one thing in my life go right for once? _ he thought to himself. 

He left his room and headed to the bathroom to fix it. When he got there he was surprised to see the door locked. “Hey!” He yelled, slamming his fist onto the door. “It’s my flarking time!” 

There was no response other than something that sounded like puking. 

“What the-“ Rocket started, backing away from the door. 

“Fuck?” Peter interrupted, walking past. “Yeah I know, Joseph is a lightweight.” He looked down at Rocket and failed to fight back a smile. 

“What?” Rocket said, noticing his resistance. 

“It’s just,” Peter brought his hand to the side of his face. 

Rocket realized what he was meaning and pointed at him, saying, “you tell anyone, and you’ll have a hole where your head is.” 

He brought his hands up in surrendering and started to walk away, but stopped, asking, “Do you know how to get past a Terrain fingerprint scanner?” He moved away from the bathroom.

“Depends, why?” Rocket answered, following him.

“I wanted to get onto Joseph’s phone,” Peter replied, trying to elude from his true intentions. He pulled out the phone and gave it to Rocket. 

“How did you get this?” Rocket asked, examining the device. 

“Well, he’s puking for a reason,” Peter smiled. 

“Yeah, I’ll take care of it.” Rocket walked towards the Engine Room and stopped once he realized Peter was following him, “just wait here. I don’t need you breathing down my neck. And fix your mess with him.” 

“Fine,” Peter said, smiling. He was glad. After all, he got what he needed out of Joseph.

Rocket wandered down to the Engine Room and looked at the phone. It seemed like a Terrain phone, one of those iPhones they ramble on about. Definitely a newer technology than Quill’s walkman. 

“Alright Rocket, time to break a lock.” He told himself. “Something I’ve done for years.”

He turned on the phone and saw a black screen with the time and a little phrase saying, “press home to unlock.” He pressed the button and up came a number pad. 

“Alright, password.” Rocket didn’t understand why Peter needed him, after all, he only needed a password. “Alright, what is important to him?” He tried the number 2017--the year he was kidnapped--with no success. He tried 1999--the year he was born--and failed.  _ What else?  _ he thought to himself. He thought of the number 4999.  _ He always said he loved that number. _ He only got the same result. 

Rocket got up and looked around for something to hack into it. He realized that there was nothing that could fit into the port.  _ What now?  _ He asked himself. He thought for a moment, slowly becoming stressed out. He couldn’t go back to Quill without anything to show him. 

Suddenly he remembered what he said.  _ Family is his drive. _ He thought.  _ Without them, he wouldn’t be there _ . He typed in 1994--the year his parents got married--and it worked. The phone unlocked, showing a photo of him and Joseph. Joseph had a smile on his face, meanwhile Rocket was just looking at camera, slightly smiling. 

“Hey you got it!” 

Rocket jumped when he heard Quill walk in. He grabbed a gun and aimed it at him saying, “Don’t flarken do that, Quill!” He brought the gun down as he tried to control his breathing. 

Peter came around Rocket’s back and looked at the phone and asked, “What’s that from?” 

“When we broke out of Cadman.” Rocket answered. “He wanted to take a photo, and I didn’t know what it was. And this was the result.” 

“You smiled for something even though you didn’t know what it was?” 

“He told me to smile. Now here.” Rocket handed him the phone. “Do what you want with it. The password is 1994.” 

“Where you going?” Peter asked curiously. 

“The bathroom, you interrupted my morning you flarken idiot.” 

Rocket went back to the bathroom door right as it opened, and Joseph walked out, shirtless.  He seemed pretty built--nothing near some of the other heroes on Earth--but he had some definition. Alongside some scars. Cuts, holes and burns scarred all long his torso. There was a rather large scar on his left forearm. Each of the scars looked like it wasn’t healed properly, and they seemed deeper than they how they looked. 

“Rocket?” Joseph asked, pulling him out of where ever he was. 

“What?” Rocket responded quickly. He started to feel himself get warm the longer he stood here. 

“What’re you doing?” Joseph asked.

“Uh, nothing,” Rocket responded, feeling himself getting warmer by the minute. “What’s with the-”

“Kind of threw up on it.” Joseph interpreted. 

“Oh.” Rocket felt his ears starting to go back to his head as they heated up. 

“You can use the bathroom if you want, I should be all done.” 

“No, no it's fine,” Rocket said, leaving the area quickly. 

“Alrighty then, that was weird.” Joseph said to himself. He watched as Rocket turned the corner and go out of sight, tail almost between his legs. 

He went back to the medbay to change into something else. He put on a red shirt with a Blackhawks logo on it, jeans and a sleeve on his left arm, hiding one of his blades. He put on his sunglasses and walked out of the room, heading for the main council room.

Once he arrived, he saw Gamora in there eating some more of the fruit he had last night. 

She looked up once he entered and asked, “Changed?”  
“Yeah, I needed to wash my other clothes.” he responded. “I kind of had more than a few drinks with Peter.” 

“There’s your first mistake: drinking with him.” She said. 

After a few moments he asked, “Where’s Drax and Groot?” 

“Drax is still sleeping, and Groot is off in the cockpit with Peter,” she responded. She looked down at him and noticed he wasn’t wearing his box. “Where’s your box thing?”

Joseph brought his hand down to his waist to feel for it and lifted his shirt to show it. “I don’t really have my shirt untucked.” He said placing his hand on it. He looked back at Gamora, and instantly, he was somewhere else. 

He was facing a shrouded figure with their sword glowing. The figure turned away and faced another person. Joseph screamed, “CAROL!” and ran in between them, only to be slashed across the chest. “AHHH!” he screamed in pain, as he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw the figure holding a familiar blade as it came down again, and the vision faded just as it struck the killing blow. 

He came back on the ground with Gamora, Peter and Groot above him. He shot up and started feeling his chest area for anything that he just saw. Once he found nothing, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“What just happened?” Gamora asked. 

“What? What do you mean?” Joseph asked confused. He just blacked out, only to see a vision. “What just happened?” 

“You just stood there, dumbfounded, and said ‘Carol’ then you just screamed in agony.” Peter said. 

“I am Groot,” the tree asked curiously. 

“I don’t know if it was Captain Marvel.” Joseph responded, getting up. He felt a numbness across his chest, the same area he was slashed in his vision. “I don’t know what I just saw.” 

“What do you mean, ‘saw’?” Gamora asked, backing away. 

“I don’t know what it was.” Joseph said. “All I saw was a shrouded figure and then a woman. I went to save the woman only to be slashed across the chest.” 

Everyone just looked at him, stunned. 

“With that sword.” he said, pointing down at Gamora’s blade.

The three took the information in. Peter and Gamora were confused, and Peter asked, “Have you had a vision like this before?” 

“No,” he lied. 

“Alright,” Peter said. He brought his hand to his shoulder and said, “you owe me some money from last night.” He pulled him aside leaving Gamora and Groot. 

Once the pair got to a distance away, Peter spoke up, “You had another vision didn’t you?” 

“I didn’t tell--” 

“Bullshit, you looked just as shaken yesterday as you did today.”

Joseph remained silent as Peter found out the truth. 

Peter sighed heavy and asked, “Why didn’t you just say that?”

“Because it is my own problem.” Joseph forced. “I don’t need any of you guys to worry about me, ok?” 

Peter sighed and responded, “Fine. I get it you’re a big boy and you don’t need any help.”

Joseph tried to walk away but was stopped by Peter, “Just don’t tell Rocket. He was in the med-bay the whole time you were out. The few times I was in there, you said things.”

“What kind of things?” Joseph was curious. He doesn’t remember anything from his first black out. 

“I don’t know, the few I heard was ‘You were my friend’ and ‘Do you hear the people sing?’ Do those mean anything to you?” 

“Yes,” Joseph said. “The second one is from a play I was in, right before I was kidnapped. But the first one, I believe I said that to a friend of mine, on the day I was kidnapped. I’m not fully sure though.”

“Go ask Rocket if you want to know more of what you said.” Peter said walking away. “But remember,” he stopped and turned around to face him. He brought up his hand and poked his chest fiercely,  “don’t tell him about your visions.” And he left without saying anything else.

Joseph wandered down to Rocket’s room and knocked, “Rocket,” he said, “You in there?” There was no response. “Rocket?” He asked again, knocking on the door. “Are you there?” 

“Nope, right here.” Rocket snuck up on him. 

Joseph turned around and faced Rocket, he wore his usual orange jumpsuit, however he had a cloth around his bicep. 

“You, uh, working on something?” Joseph asked, pointing out the unusual cloth.

“Oh yeah, it’s a new gun.” Rocket replied, taking it off. 

“Can I come see?” Joseph asked. 

“Uh, sure,” Rocket replied, feeling his eyes widen and his tail move against his leg. 

“Besides I have to clean my hidden blades,” Joseph said.  
“Hidden blades?” Rocket asked, walking towards the Engine Room.

“Yeah, my, uh, wrist blades.”

“Oh.” 

The pair wandered towards the Engine Room, passing Drax along the way. “Where are you two going?” he asked. 

“Engine room, I needed some help,” Rocket responded. 

Drax walked away when Joseph said, “Just woke up?”

“Yeah he is usually a late sleeper,” Rocket responded. 

As they approached the Engine Room, Joseph asked, “I was wondering if you heard anything I said when I was down under?” 

Rocket was surprised at first. His eyes widened, his tail moved even closer to his leg, he felt his whiskers tremble and his ears moved to the back of his head. “Just a bunch of gibberish. ‘Blame Secret Wars.’ ‘Don’t kill me.’ ‘Red, the blood of angry men.’ ‘Hey there.’ ‘ Mrs. Sullivan.’ ‘I am a hero, and that’s what we do.’  ‘Mom, I’m on my way home.’ ‘Alexa help me.’ and ‘What are you doing here?’.”

Joseph recognized some of those sayings as lines from some of plays that he was in and things he said to some of his family and friends. Others, he just didn’t know what they were. The ‘blame Secret Wars’ one, however, he knew what the Secret Wars was but didn’t know why he should blame it. 

“Do any of those mean something to you?” Rocket asked concerned. He realized his thoughts were moving very fast at the moment. 

“Some of them, not all.” Joseph responded, walking into the Engine Room with Rocket. “Do you need me to help you?” 

“I…uh...don’t really know honestly,” Rocket smiled. 

“Alrighty then Rocket,” Joseph said moving his hands to his hips. “I’m going to clean my blades then.” He walked away and grabbed his box and, again, he was somewhere else. 

This time he only saw the Engine Room, all clean except for the desk. He saw both his hidden blades dissected and the components scattered all across the workstation, alongside Rocket’s new gun. He also heard the songs Can’t Fight this Feeling, I Won’t Give Up, and in the Arms of a Stranger switching every few seconds. Then, suddenly it became black. He could still hear the songs, but he felt a pressure on his lips. 

The vision stopped and he looked into the Engine Room, minus his hidden blades and most of Rocket’s gun. He saw Rocket, who didn’t notice him blacking out, at his workstation. He half expected all of his tools to be scattered around the room so it would be easier to build. But it was a pleasant surprise that it wasn’t. 

He moved over towards the station, and took off his hidden blade. He started taking it apart when he asked, “You, uh, want to listen to something?” 

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Rocket responded.

Joseph took out his phone at shuffled his music. He played the song  _ Eleanor Rigby _ out loud and set his phone in between them.  _ Ah look at all the lonely people _ , it sang. Rocket looked over and said, “You know, I like your wallpaper.”

“What?” Joseph looked over to him. He grabbed his phone and turned it on revealing the black wallpaper. “This?” 

“No,” Rocket took the phone and entered the password, revealing the photo of him and Joseph. “This one.” 

Joseph took back his phone, shocked and embarrassed. He turned it off and asked, “How do you know that password?” 

“Peter. Asked me to unlock it.” Rocket grabbed some pieces of his gun. 

“Of course he did, got me drunk for a reason,” Joseph sighed angrily. He started to grow in worry.  _ Why did he need to get into my phone? _ he asked himself.  _ What could he possibly know.  _

As his stress rose, he set his phone down and decided to skip the song, just so he can get a better escape. However, it didn’t help because the song that played next was  _ In the Arms of a Stranger _ . He quickly skipped the song, feeling his stress rising once again and went back to cleaning his blades. The song was replaced with  _ Immortals _ which was a lot better than the previous one. 

He brought the blade out and grabbed a small rag from his pocket. “God this is disgusting,” he whispered to himself. 

“Then don’t clean it,” Rocket said, hearing Joseph’s whisper. 

“Can’t. The insides will get rusted and rendered useless.” Joseph brought out his other blade and started to dismantle it. He tried to escape by listening to the words:  _ I am the sand in the bottom half of the hour glass _ .

“Ever try buying a new one?” Rocket then asked, grabbing some more wires and pieces.

“Can’t. They don’t even make them here.” Joseph replied, taking the cloth. “Well, they do but not is such quality.” 

They sat in silence for a bit leaving the only noise being the music, which changed before anything was said. Joseph has long since finished cleaning his blades and slowly put them back together, wanting to stay in this room as long as possible. He liked being with Rocket. He only wished he stayed with Rocket instead of parting ways. 

The next song that was played was quickly skipped by Joseph. 

“Hey!” Rocket protested. “I actually liked that song.” 

“Yeah, well, I definitely didn’t.” Joseph responded nervously. 

“Come on, I know that one.” Rocket affirmed. “It’s the one Kraglin played while we beat the Sovereign’s ass. What was it called?” 

“I don’t know Rocket,” Joseph responded.

Rocket set down some wires and picked up a tablet. He looked up some songs and found it out. “Yeah, it’s  _ Wham Bam Shang-A-Lang _ . I love that song.” Rocket set the tablet back down and started to build the gun again. 

“I just wasn’t in the mood, Rocket,” Joseph said, putting one of his blades away. He could have avoided this whole dispute if he just moved his phone on the other side of him.  _ He has good hearing _ , he thought to himself.  _ He could’ve easily heard it. _

“Doesn’t seem like you ever are,” Rocket whispered under his breath. He was starting to grow in frustration the more this conversation grew.  _ Why would he be skipping songs?  _ He asked himself.  _ I thought he said he would never do that. _ He hoped that he could bond with Joseph a little more since he was here, hoped that he would re-establish that bond, but so far, it doesn’t seem to be working. 

Suddenly he heard a song over the loudspeakers. “Quill!” He said into the comms. “Are you playing your music?” 

“Why yes I am.”

Rocket recognized the song as  _ Can’t Fight this Feeling. _ Quill has played it enough for him to recognize it on the spot. The song started off slow with what Quill would call a slow nice piano and guitar. 

“Is that going to be a problem?” He then asked.

“Yes!” Joseph said. He caught Rocket’s glare in the side of his eye and sighed saying, “At least change the song.” As much as he loved that song, he just couldn’t listen to it now. That vision was so real, and he was almost afraid that it will come true. 

“What’s your problem?” Rocket asked, turning to face him. “You complained about that song when you’ve been playing it for how long?” 

“What do you--” Joseph realized that the song  _ has _ been playing for a good minute getting down to its first chorus. He turned off his music and remained silent, quickly trying to finish putting his blades back together. 

Rocket turned away from him and said, “More silence. I should honestly expect that to someone who has disappeared years ago.”

Joseph got up and was just about to leave the Engine Room when Rocket asked, “Where are you going?” 

He took a deep breath and said, “I don’t know.” He turned around to see Rocket out of his seat and right behind him. He looked worried, his ears were back, eyes slightly wide, and his tail was nearing one of his legs. 

Rocket turned around and walked back to his station, trying to control his breathing and tails, when he said, “You might as well clean your space before you leave.” 

Joseph moved over to start cleaning up after himself. Once he finished he looked over to Rocket, who was fastening a rather large battery onto the gun. “Where’d you get that?” Joseph asked. 

“Oh,” Rocket was startled. The gun was nearly finished and he brought it up to show him. “Off of Cadman. I stole it from the vault.” 

Joseph smiled. He took the gun and aimed it at the wall away from Rocket, saying, “Remember when you helped me build my first gun?” 

Rocket smiled saying, “Yes, that was my side of the bargain.” Suddenly he stopped smiling.  _ Why am I happy?  _ he asked himself.  _ This isn’t anything special. We are just reminiscing a better time… A better time.  _ Rocket felt tears form at his eyes and couldn’t do anything to stop them.  _ I wish he stayed. I wish we stayed an inseparable pair.  _ He started feeling his tears fall down his face, clumping his fur in its path. That is when he suddenly had pressure around him. 

He looked up and saw Joseph out of his seat, hugging him, and moved his own arms around him to return the hug back. 

They stayed there in silence for a few moments, Rocket crying and Joseph starting to tear up, when Joseph realized what was happening. He took out his phone and played the song  _ Can’t Fight this Feeling _ , not once letting Rocket go. 

The song was only beginning and there were no other noise in the room. Then the song began to sing: “ Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer.” 

“And yet I’m still afraid to let it flow,” Joseph sang along. He started to shake a bit out of nervousness because this was what his vision showed him. 

“What started out this friendship has grown stronger,” he sang again. 

Rocket began to realize also. He knew what would happen if he let this continue any further. So he opened his eyes and started to break the hug. 

“I only wish I had the strength to let it show.” Joseph looked down at Rocket as he let him fall from his grasp. “I tell myself that I can’t hold out forever, I said there is no reason for my fear.”

Rocket looked up and him and said, “I didn’t know you can sing.”

He laughed and replied, “Yeah, I was in a few musicals in the past. And the Council didn’t fuck with my voice. I’m happy for it honestly.” 

“Why exactly?” Rocket asked in confusion. 

Joseph griped his shoulder and said, “So I can share it with someone I love.”

Rocket removed his gaze, letting the lyrics slowly fall from his mind, and asked, “What happened when you touched that stone?” 

“I had a vision of this and other things, then everything went dark.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Yeah, Didn’t you see something as well?”

“I didn’t-”  
“Rocket you looked like you saw a ghost right before I was unconscious.”

“I don’t know what I saw,” Rocket said nervously after a moment. “It was only black with a soothing noise in the background, and a little pressure on my muzzle but that’s it.” 

“That’s wierd, do you have any idea why that stone would show you that?” 

“No.” Rocket said quickly. 

Joseph didn’t buy it and rose his eyebrows a little bit. 

“Fine,” Rocket caved. “I’ve...uh...had a thing for you since we broke out of Cadman.” 

“Oh,” Joseph said after a moment. He didn’t know what to feel, shock, joy or relief. He didn’t know what to do now. 

“What?” Rocket asked, feeling a bit embarrassed, yet relieved from finally saying that. 

“After all this time, I thought you were playing hard to get,” Joseph replied. 

Rocket’s eyes widened, “What do you mean?”

“Rocket, I gave you that communicator hoping we would use it,” Joseph responded. “I only wish I used it more.”

He felt his ears perk up and a smile sneak its way on his face. “You mean…”

“Rocket,” Joseph stated, feeling his heart beat faster and faster, “I love you.” He breathed in slowly to try and calm his heart rate after this revelation. He looked down at Rocket who stared out into the distance. “Why did you think I stayed with you for so long. I have ever since you helped me with this gun.” 

Joseph started to listen to the song more.  _ 'Cause you take me to the places, that alone I'd never find.  _ It sang. 

They just stood in silence talking in the music. _And even as I wander_ _I'm keeping you in sight_ **.** _You're a candle in the window_ _on a cold, dark winter's night_ ** _._** _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

“Rocket,” Joseph broke the silence, “I-” he was interrupted by Rocket, who started hugging him. Slowly, as the second Chorus started, he hugged him back. 

After awhile, Rocket broke the hug, listening to the music,  _ And if I have to crawl upon the floor.  _ And reached up to kiss him. It was short lived though, after a second he broke it and faced forward.  _ What did I do? _ He thought.  _ I can’t just go arou--  _ His thoughts were interrupted by Joseph. 

He brought his hand to his face and kissed him again, just as the song was ending. 

Joseph broke the kiss saying, “I’m never leaving you again Rocket.” 

 

The End or The Beginning of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you guys enjoyed it (leave kudos if you did) and leave a comment if you saw that coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you give a comment, please try to talk about the level of detail, the characters, and the overall flow of the story please!!! Thank you again!!


End file.
